Stepping Past the Lines
by Erika Hearken
Summary: Sequel to Spiraling Machinations of Fate. She moved on. At least that's what she told herself over and over again. Time has a nasty way of not only healing old wounds but also reopening them for all to see. Between work and trying not to be killed by some random vendetta-wielding demon, what's a girl to do? Apparently, complicate life with romance. Shizuru/OC
1. Stepping Forward

**E.H.**

_Hello all! Welcome to the Sequel of Spiraling Machinations of Fate. This story will be Shizuru-centric! A few things to keep in mind…_

_Number one, this is a sequel for a series with two more stories before it. So if you read this without reading them, it might not make much sense! If you did read the other two, I hope you guys like this one! Number two, I will be switching the perspectives of whom it's around between the two main characters. I am going to try going into the perspective of my male character. If it sucks, I'm a girl…so please forgive me. Number three, this is set three months after SPoF. Number four, this is rated M for a reason! Things will heat up fast! Just going to throw that out there!_

_Now, disclaimer. I do not own anything recognizable besides my characters Shiyu, Nabi, Kouta, and any other non-cannon characters._

_This chapter will be a bit smaller than the next ones simply because this is the introduction to the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Stepping Forward**

Topaz eyes scanned the sky with a lazy gaze. Shizuru studied the tendril of smoke that rose and twisted with ease into the warm late-spring air. It contrasted the clouds as it danced on the slight breeze. Footsteps thunked down the walkway before stopping in front of her. She inhaled a lungful of air before sitting up fully to look at her date full on. He was decently tall; of course to her he was simply the same height. She mentally cursed her genes in passing. He was handsome in that good-boy-gone-bad sort of way. He would be her type…if she knew what her type was anymore. He was dressed in simple tan-brown slacks, work shirt with the sleeves rolled up exposing his tattoo, and a cigarette clenched in his teeth. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were just the usual for Japanese men; brown. He held two canned coffees in each hand; holding one out for her. She took it with muted thanks. She let her eyes trail over him slowly. Yeah, she could sleep with that. He was decently put together; nowhere near as buff as her brother and friends…but she didn't give a damn. She stood slowly and popped open the top, sipping the liquid slowly. They began to walk through the park leisurely.

"So what do you usually do for fun, Shizuru?"

She snorted and bit back the chuckle and sarcastic retort of, _'cheer on my bro and friends as they chase down bad guys and kick their asses.' _She plucked a random idea from her head. He didn't really care anyway and they both knew it. He was just filling the time until she was ready for him to take her home and screw her. "Browse the bookstores."

He glanced at her sharply. "Seriously?"

A bit insulted by his tone, she rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm not illiterate."

"No that's not what I meant. I just didn't peg you for the book-worm type."

She shrugged. "Get bored; have to pass the time somehow."

They were quiet for a few minutes before he nodded toward the street. "I think there's a bookstore up on that street."

"Sounds good enough to me."

They made their way to the bookstore; stepping inside. Shizuru moved a bit inside and watched him walk off toward the sports cars and bikini model magazine shelf. She snorted to herself and moved toward the educational section. She browsed through a few self-help books that she poked fun of in her head as she read the titles. She then moved to the art section and scanned until she found a tattooing artist book. She thumbed through it, admiring the work inside. She ran her hand over an intricate dragon design that was as beautiful as it was complicated and complex. She flipped the page to a tribal themed page.

"I think the dragon looked best." She jumped. She; Kuwabara, Shizuru…sensitive psychic to the supernatural and natural who could feel someone's energy from a mile away…_jumped_. She snapped her eyes to the side and wanted to groan in both desire and pain. If her date was good enough to have a one night stand with, this man was worth dropping her panties on the store floor for. He was like sex-on-legs from what she could tell. His hair was a very un-natural shade of dark blue and kept in that sexy fashion of just long enough to drop over his eyes seductively but still short enough to not worry about getting his hair in her mouth while having sex. She could feel the flush on her cheeks and warmth pooling in her stomach. Holy shit, she'd not felt like this since…an instant ice-cold knife went through her abdomen at the memory. _Since the dark tournament. Sakyo._ And this man right here was just as devastatingly handsome and mysterious looking to trump Sakyo.

"It was decent." She lied. She could see in his eyes they he knew she was lying. Yup. He was sex-on-legs. Sex-Man. That's what she'd call him later one that night while she pretended what's-his-face was Sex-Man.

"I think it was pretty well detailed, don't you?" He reached over and flipped the page back over with a small smirk. She held her breath as he neared her. Damnit, why did she have to feel so…turned on over this guy! It sucked! She looked at the page again and stared at the dragon.

"It is detailed, but imagine how long it'd take to get it tattooed?" She flipped the pages to a few back and landed on a simple serpent. "That would take half the time and money."

"Maybe so, but a serpent lacks sex appeal."

She looked up at him again, quirking a brow. "Dragons have sex appeal?"

He smirked, meeting her gaze. "You tell me."

She opened her mouth to reply when her date made his grand reappearance.

"Shizuru, what's up?" He stepped up beside her, eying the man beside her. Sex-Man dropped his hand and looked at her date. Her date stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her back in a possessive manner while glaring down Sex-Man. Shizuru felt a fissure of pure annoyance at her date's action. Shoving down the annoyance, she pushed her inner calm onto her face.

"Just talking tattoo art." She replied bluntly.

"You could just ask me about it." Her date replied before turning to Sex-Man on an afterthought. "No offence man."

Sex-Man smirked in a knowing way. "None taken."

"C'mon, Shizuru. Let's go." Her date turned and started 'herding' her toward the door. She stopped and looked at him, feeling her ire begin to rise.

"I'm not done yet." It wasn't a complaint or a request; it was a firm 'back-off' statement. Obviously her date was as dense as he looked.

"Yes we are."

"No. I'm not." She dug her heels in and pulled away from him a bit only to have him tighten his hold.

"I think it's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to go." Sex-Man sighed boredly.

Her date turned and sneered at Sex-Man. "Why don't you mind your own business and go find your own girl? Leave mine alone."

That was it. Shizuru yanked free from him and glared him down. "Your girl?"

Her date looked at her confused. "Well, yeah. I took you on a date, paid for dinner, and coffee. That makes you my girl for a night."

"Really? I didn't realize a dinner date meant you could buy me for a night. Guess I should have gotten a contract in writing before saying yes." She drawled on sarcastically. To Sex-Man she flashed him an irritated look. "If I needed a knight in shining armor, I'd ask for one." She turned and walked away from both men angrily. She hated being treated like a damned possession.

Her date rushed after her and out the door. "Hey! Shizuru! What the hell? What about our date?"

She turned and snorted at him. "Really? You still think I'm going to sleep with you after that possessive shit. You're an idiot." She continued on her way. She got to her bus stop and didn't have to wait long. Hopping on, she sat down and chuckled bitterly. "Damn have I got the worst taste in men, huh?"

**…..**

Shizuru sighed as she clocked out of work. She glared at the machine, happy to be rid of it for the next month. Nothing like saving up PTO, working your ass off for it, and getting to take a whole month off at once. She wouldn't have to see the evil machine for a long while. She walked from the building in the throng of people, wishing she could just do something she actually liked for once. Handling people's business accounts and fixing issues with files was not something she looked forward to every day. In fact, she really dreaded it. People were stupid; fact of life.

She stopped off at the locker room and unlocked her locker, dragging her duffle bag out. She then stepped out of the locker room and headed for the door. Once outside, she took a deep breath of city air. In a few hours she'd be filling her lungs with fresh mountain air and drinking on a long wooden porch while enjoying the forest around her. Summer was coming on with a small heat wave. She pulled her jacket off and tossed it over her shoulder as she hopped a bus to the train station. She reached the train station in under an hour with two transfers. She bought her tickets and checked the schedule. She still had forty minutes to kill before she had to board the train. Shizuru stepped into the coffee shop, bought a cup of black coffee and then headed to the small book and entertainment store in the station. She looked over the titles to pick from and wanted to roll her eyes. None of these books were anything she'd be remotely interested in. With a grunt, she moved to another shelf where there were notebooks and drawing/writing materials. She thumbed through the frilly, nonsensical designs until she came to a simple plain solid colored one. She lifted it and flipped through the pages, snorting as she noted someone had taken some time to be an annoying little shit and draw on a page halfway to the last page. Tossing it down, she turned from the table to browse the magazines in defeat. She ignored the frou-frou crap and male ego boosting magazines in favor of simple ones.

"Well, either cooking, interior design, or…ooh, lucky me, gaming." She grumbled to herself.

"What? Not a good cook or house keeper?" A familiar voice said from beside her. She turned and stared at Sex-Man face to face. She blinked and smirked.

"Nope. I prefer to make my baby bro clean my house when he's home. I also buy my food from the frozen section." Shizuru shifted her weight to the side and narrowed her eyes slightly on him. "So, are you following me now after destroying my date?"

"I didn't destroy him. He brought the fight to me." Sex-Man sighed irritably. "Besides, he was a rather large asshole."

She frowned, trying to follow his meaning. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sex-Man tilted his head and studied her. "I suppose I should ask you what you meant by 'destroying my date'?"

"It ended with me alone at home. That, in my book, constitutes destroying my date."

"Ah. Now I see where you were headed with that subject. Sorry. He came back in and challenged me to a fight in the park afterwards. That is what I was referring to here."

Shizuru had plucked a magazine from the rack to glance over only to drop it at his statement. "He did what?"

Sex-Man cleared his throat. "'Hey punk-ass, what the hell were you thinking? You made my girl upset and go home. You-me-the park…now.' At that point I tried to inform him that you had left upon your own accord however he had none of it. I merely followed in order to remove the situation from the store. He attacked me; I defended myself."

Shizuru scoffed and walked away, leaving the magazine. Sex-Man followed her out, brows furrowed.

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"Unbelievable." She spun on him. "What is wrong with men? You fought over me?"

"If I say 'no' you'll think I insulted you, if I say 'yes' I'll be held accountable for my actions. I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. I merely reacted to the situation as I thought was necessary."

Shizuru looked at him studiously. She couldn't find it in her to be upset with him when he was as bluntly honest with her as she'd be with him. His eyes caught her off guard. She tried to remember what color they were in the store the other day but couldn't seem to recall them at all. As she stood there staring at his eyes, she found herself in an odd haze. One eye was a deep, steel grey while the other was almost an electric looking violet that was still dark while being bright. Energy rolled off this man like a tangible cloak; he was dangerous. She could not only feel it but taste it. And unfortunately, the danger he was emanated plus the odd mysteriousness he put off were highly intoxicating to her. She threw the image of Sakyo up in her mind and used the sting of that memory to help peel away from him.

"I have a train to catch." She threw out there. He nodded and looked away. The pull he had over her immediately severed and she felt as though she'd stumble.

"As do I. I am sorry about my behavior the other day. Please accept my apology." He turned back with a devastating smile that made her knees weaken. She wanted to punch him and kiss him all at once.

She nodded. "Apology accepted. Don't want to part ways feeling like an ass after all." She turned and pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder. As she walked down the corridor, she could feel his eyes on her back. She fought back the urge to blush and bit down on her emotions. "Damnit."

**…..**

The train ride was long and quiet. She was already regretting not buying that notebook and pens. Leaning her head back against the seat, she stared out the window at the rushing scenery. Her eyes flittered closed as she drifted off to sleep. Her mind flung images at her one right after another.

_He grabbed her wrist and ran. "Hurry!" The sound of their feet clattering on the floor echoed around them. He turned a corner quickly. She paused, grabbing her aching shoulder to look at him confused. He reached out and grabbed her. "Come on!" He pulled her into the hallway and shadows against the wall. They both stood flat-backed to the wall as the lizard-like guards ran past. He pushed away from the wall and straightened his suit._

"_Let me guess, human?" She asked him. He looked at her with dark, stormy blue eyes. A jagged scar ran down his face. A knowing smirk crossed his lips faintly._

"_Yes. But remember, down here _we're_ in the minority. So be careful." With that he turned and began to walk away with a small wave over his shoulder. She watched him walk away with a sense of foreboding. _

"_That's right, just walk away like all the beautiful men in my life." She sighed to herself._

The jostled waking her from her nap immediately. She sat up with a start and looked around; half-expecting to be surrounded by demons leering down at her. She breathed out a slow breath and shoved her bangs back from her face. She listened to the announcement and was slightly surprised that her stop was already up. She stood and gathered her things, heading for the exit as the train came to a stop. She disembarked from her car and moved without really seeing her surroundings. Her mind was still focused on her dreaming memory. She ignored the crowd as she climbed the steps and meandered to the line of taxis.

She climbed into one and told him the address. At the taxi cabby's look, she let him know that the bottom of the long steps was where she needed to go. Shaking his head, the cabby took off. She leaned back in her seat and snorted softly. _'Still not letting me move on in peace, are you Sakyo? Selfish bastard.'_

From the train station, it was only a twenty minute car ride to the temple's staircase from hell. She climbed out, paid the taxi cabby, and gathered her bag. She waved to the cabby and moved toward the stairs. She just reached them when another cab pulled up. She glanced over with a frown, wondering who the hell could be coming all the way out here. Sex-Man stepped out of the cab, paid him and waved the cabby off. He turned and saw her staring at him. His eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison.

Shizuru shifted, digging into her smaller bag for her cigarettes. She tapped out a stick and placed it between her lips. She reached into her pocket and pulled free the lighter from Sakyo. She lit the cigarette and lifted her eyebrows at Sex-Man, waiting for his answer first. She sure as hell wasn't going to talk first.

Sex-Man snorted and moved closer. "A friend of mine frequents this place."

"Fancy that. So do mine." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Tough. I asked first."

A sexy smirk twitched onto his lips. She cursed herself to being attracted to this man. "Call me Kou."

"Shizuru." She answered. She flicked her hair over her shoulder. Sex-Man, or Kou in this case, watched the movement closely. An amused glitter sparkled in his eyes.

"I have to say though, Shizuru…" He moved toward the stairs and started up them. He paused and looked back at her with a grin. "I think I'll miss being referred to Sex-Man."

He continued up the stairs without waiting for her. Her shoulders fell as her eyes widened. Well shit. Nothing like a sexy man who was able to read every single thought you'd ever had about him. She glared up at the sky wondering what she'd done _this_ time to piss off the fates. On that somber note, she shouldered her bags and headed up after him at her own pace. She was in no hurry to catch up to him.

* * *

_Snicker. Oh, how I'm loving putting Shizuru into these kind of situations! I hope you liked it so far! Please leave me reviews and tell me how I'm doing! _

_I hope Shizuru stayed in character! She's a complex character to write for. Also, references to her profession in the Manga will be coming up in the next chapter! I know she's a beautician in the manga and cuts Keiko's hair after Yusuke's apartment fire fiasco in the first few chapters of the manga. I'm working on a different route with her! So if you read the manga and are going "what the heck?" I promise I have a plan! _

_Thanks a bunches!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	2. Past Forgetting

**E.H.**

_Oh my goosh. So, I had a harder time writing this chapter due to some kinks I had to work out. Still not sure they were completely worked out. But…the ending was so sweet to write. You'll know when you get there what I mean. I actually nearly got teary eyed twice while writing it. :) _

_Chapter Two, enjoy!_

* * *

**Past Forgetting**

Shizuru reached the first landing and ignored the dark-blue haired man waiting for her. He shook his head and held out his hand toward her. She brushed past it without a passing glance. However, he snagged her bag and pulled her back down the step she'd started up. She stumbled slightly and turned to glare at him pointedly before turning her eyes down to his hand. He snickered and withdrew his hand.

"Are you hungry or something?"

She snapped her glare back up to his face. "Excuse me?"

"You looked at my hand like you were considering biting me."

"Tempting."

"If you could please refrain from doing so, that would be preferred for future reference."

"Let me guess, afraid of cooties?"

"No. A little more complicated than that."

"Don't want your boyfriend to find out?"

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "No, not really. Here, let me carry your bag."

"No."

"Let me guess, afraid of cooties?"

"No. It's a little more complicated than that."

His smirk grew into a grin. "Touché, Shizuru."

"Good think I have good aim then, isn't it?" She turned and started back up the stairs. "If you drag me back down again, I can't promise not to drop-kick your ass."

"Noted." Kou continued up and walked beside her. He tucked his hands into his pockets. "Do you always smoke?"

"Do you always ask such stupid questions?" She grunted while flicking her now dead cigarette butt onto the concrete and grounding it out.

"Only when I have nothing better to do."

She shot him a look. "You're an ass."

"I get that a lot. Funny, I don't see it." Sarcasm dripped from him like molasses.

"Try looking _in_ the mirror at the _whole_ image instead of below the hips."

He chuckled. "Why would I do that? I was gifted, why should I be ashamed of it?"

"Pig." She snorted, trying to hide her amusement.

"Oink, oink." He threw back. They neared the top of the stairs. As she stepped up the last few stairs, she spotted Kazuma and Yusuke bickering over something stupid again. She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if _they_ are getting married."

"If they ever do, please warn me ahead of time. I'd hate to see those two doe-eyed and glowing."

Shizuru glanced at Kou, not able to hold back her smirk. "I'll try to remember that."

"Shizuru!" A familiar, obnoxiously cheery voice echoed across the courtyard. She turned back and watched as Botan bounced over to them. "So happy you made it! Oh! Who is this?"

Kou was about to introduce himself when Yusuke came over.

"Holy shit! Kouta? That you, man?"

"Hopefully in the flesh." Kou threw back with a shrug. "Nabi around?"

"Yeah. She's helpin' Keiko decide on where to set up the chairs." Yusuke grinned.

Kazuma came over and frowned at Kou. "Hey sis. Why you walkin' with some guy?"

"We had sex on the way here." Shizuru said in a blasé tone, waving her hand dismissively. Kazuma nearly fell over and turned to Kou.

Kou shrugged. "What can I say? Hard to say no to a woman who practically jumps me."

Yusuke glanced between the two and caught on as the two grinned at Kazuma's brain melt down. He started laughing and shook his head. "Come on back. I'm sure Keiko could use some elder sister advice and all that shit. C'mon, Kuwabara. She was kiddin' you idiot."

"How do you know, Urameshi?!"

"Easy! They were doin' it to watch your head melt down!"

"Whatever, Urameshi! It's still gross and wrong!"

Shizuru snorted and started to walk past Kazuma. "Chill, bro. If I had twigs in my hair, then you'd need to worry."

"Ewww! I don't wanna hear 'bout it!" Kazuma covered his ears shaking his head. "Old people sex is nasty anyways!"

Shizuru spun and pinned Kazuma with a death glare. Kazuma threw his hands up defensively and placatingly but it was too late. "Old? You wanna see old?!" In a flash, she had his shirt front in her fist, Kazuma limp in front of her trying to protect his face while she punched him a few times. Once satisfied, she dropped him and clapped her hands together as if to remove dust. "When you can't take a beating from _me_ and still stand. Now _that's_ old."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. "If you're done killin' him, I'm sure they could use some help."

Shizuru shrugged and headed after Yusuke to the back of the temple. Kou walked beside her quietly. As soon as she set foot in the back garden, she could feel all the stress and frustrations of the week drain away. _'Well, most of them.' _ She mused, taking a quick look from her peripherals at Kou. He met her gaze with his own peripherals. She shot her eyes back to before her and tried not to let his muted snicker get under her skin. _'Right. Mind reader. Ass.'_

'_**Only if you let it get to you.' **_Kou's light tone brushed over her mind. She shot a sideways glare at him in warning.

'_If you'd get the hell out of my head, I wouldn't have to think of you as an ass.'_

'_**That's not what you think of me.'**_She bristled and stepped off the porch and walked away from him. Nabi turned and smiled at her. Shizuru returned the smile.

"Hey."

"Hello, Shizuru. It has been a little while since I have seen you last." Nabi stated and looked past Shizuru and blinked. "Kouta?"

Shizuru froze. His friend was Nabi? Kou walked up beside her and raised a hand in a lazy greeting.

"I figured I should stop in for a visit here since you told me about it."

"Yes. I am happy to see you. Is all well?"

Kou shrugged. "As good as being freed from hell can be."

Shizuru didn't miss the underlining bitter tone in his blasé statement nor did she miss the minute cringe coming from Nabi. Silence fell awkwardly over them. "So, chairs?" Shizuru interjected.

Nabi flashed a relieved look at her as she nodded and turned. "Keiko has been worried over how to set up for the wedding all week. Every set up is…not quite perfect."

A sigh blew out from Shizuru. "Got it. Where is she?"

"Over by the arch, fussing over where to place it."

She moved away from Kou and Nabi. She came up beside a stressed Keiko. Keiko was mid-statement over moving the arch for probably the hundredth time. Hiei and Kurama both looked ready to kill her. Shiyu stood off to the side, watching with a tense expression as well. Shizuru walked up to Keiko and gently dragged the pregnant bride away from the set up. Keiko sputtered a protest while Shizuru ignored her and pulled her inside the temple and to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and pointed to it.

"Sit."

Keiko opened her mouth to protest. Shizuru flashed her a warning look. Keiko obeyed and sat. As soon as she sank into the chair, she sighed unconsciously in content. Shizuru began to busy herself making Keiko hot cocoa and something to eat.

"When did you eat last?"

Keiko frowned and stared at the wall. "Um…this morning?"

"Sweetheart, you're going to kill yourself with the stress." Shizuru made a sandwich and grabbed the cocoa. She walked over and sat it down before Keiko. "Eat. You need it."

"I just can't see how this set up will work!" Keiko cried, burying her head in her hands. "We have so many people coming from both sides and I don't even know if it's a good idea! I mean! My parents don't know anything about demons and most of Yusuke's side _is demons_!"

"Stop." Shizuru sat down with her own steaming mug. She looked at Keiko sternly. Keiko looked up with tear-filled eyes. "How long have you waited for this?"

"A long time?"

"A very long time. So, who cares about all the other crap?"

Keiko blinked, a few droplets escaping. "But—"

"No. Keiko, this is going to be your day. Your moment and Yusuke's. If someone has a problem, they can just shut the hell up and deal with it." Shizuru smirked. "Now, eat before you pass out on us. Lifting pregnant women off the floor isn't my specialty."

Keiko laughed lightly, wiping her eyes. She took a bite and drank her cocoa. They sat back into a comfortable silence as Keiko ate.

**…..**

Kouta stood with Nabi at the edge of the woods, watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara carried a table while bickering.

"Are they always like that?" Kouta asked with amusement.

Nabi sighed. "Unfortunately, this is the mild version of such."

Kouta snorted. He glanced toward Kurama. "You smell like the fox."

"We are mated now, yes."

"You picked well."

"Thank you."

"This Shizuru—"

Nabi turned to him with a protective look in her eyes. "Do not. Kouta, if your desire is to play with a female and leave, pick another. One preferably far from here."

"You're rather protective of her."

"She has enough pain to deal with. She has…bad luck as the humans call it, with males."

"Fancy that…" He smirked.

"Kouta…"

"I won't play with her, Nabi. You have my word. However, if she chooses to play with me…I won't say no." At her look he shrugged. "I am still male. Ask your mate how frustrating it is to have it dangled before you and be told no, you can't touch."

"I do not have the patience for such." Nabi made a human gesture of tossing her hands up and walking away. He watched her walk away while shaking his head.

"The longer she's with them, the more she becomes like them." He glanced at the temple. He wasn't sure if he should follow after where he felt Shizuru to be. "Oh, what the hell?" He crossed to the temple. He followed her unique energy into a room where there was a table and much food. Another female, a pregnant one at that, stepped past him with a smile and soft pardon. He moved to let her past him and moved into the room. He sat down in one of the chairs. "So what is this room referred to as?"

Shizuru looked up at him with an upturned brow. She definitely intrigued him with her unique expressions. "Haven't you ever seen a kitchen before?"

"No. I've heard of them. I grew up in the village without indoor plumbing, Shizuru. Then the last part of my life has been on the run and in captivity. I haven't had much time to learn these things." He watched her topaz eyes soften just barely. He threw his hand up. He hated pity. He despised it in her eyes. "Don't. I don't feel sad or upset."

"Who said I felt anything?"

"Your eyes said it all."

She snorted and looked away. "Then don't look."

"Kind of hard not to look when their rather enticing to look at."

She glared at him. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Flirting."

"This is flirting? Since when are compliments flirting?"

"Look," She turned to meet him head-on. "You may not know simple things, but I can tell you know your way around women. Flirting isn't something I do."

"And the trip up the stairs was…?"

"Joking."

"Teasing."

"Fine. Teasing."

"Teasing and flirting are hand in hand, no?"

She smirked. "Damnit, you catch on quick."

"If you don't want my advances, just say the word." He said sincerely, sitting back in the chair.

Shizuru watched him making him feel rather…warm. And bothered. "Funny thing, Kou. I do. I just don't want the complications of dealing with the aftermath of relationships ending badly."

"I agree whole heartedly. I really don't need another female trying to kill me."

"Then we agree."

"I suppose we do."

**…..**

Shizuru weighed her options. She knew she should walk away. But damnit, if she tried she'd just walk right back to him. He was drawing her in like bait. An idea kept flitting across her mind.

"What would you say to a...mutually beneficial arrangement?" She started.

"I'm listening."

"I don't want a boyfriend or romantic crap. I want someone who will come over in the middle of the night if I call and just…shut the hell up and listen to me bitch about anything. I want to be able to watch stupid kung-fu flicks without bitching and moaning. I'm willing to trade some physical action for some simple companionship. No strings attached."

Kou eyed her and a slow smile spread over his lips. "In other words, you want a friend with…certain benefits."

"That's exactly what I'm asking for."

"I agree to these terms. However, I do have to ask…are you sure you want to be physical with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't I say that?"

"Yes, but you see…once you sleep with me, I don't think you'll be able to find another quite like me."

She snorted. What was it with men? Were they all so cocky? She fought down the chuckle at her thoughts. "Aren't you a little full of yourself? Yes. I'm sure."

"If you say so." Kou chuckled. "You realize Nabi is probably going to try to kick my ass over this right?"

"Why would she?"

"She tried to make me swear not to pursue you."

"Did you?" Why did everyone try to protect her? She was a big girl, damnit! She could take care of herself.

"…I promised to leave it up to you."

"Good answer."

**..…**

Shizuru stood in the back courtyard with Yusuke in the cool night air. Cigarette smoke floated up from her lips as they stared into the woods absently. Yusuke had been dying for a smoke after giving it up cold turkey when he'd found out Keiko was pregnant. They both had ignored the glares thrown at them from not only Kurama, but also Shiyu and Keiko. It was obvious Yusuke needed the wind-down. He'd been like a freaking coiled time bomb. Any wrong move and he'd spring into action; that action would probably lead to events he'd really regret later. Shizuru had dragged him outside mid-hollering match with Keiko by the back of his shirt. Damnit these idiots couldn't live two damn weeks without her babysitting them. She sighed and flicked some ash onto the dirt ground at the edge of the wooded area. Yusuke glanced at her.

"'sup?" He asked while taking a long drag and holding it just long enough to sting before letting the smoke roll out of his lungs again.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

He snorted with a chuckle. "Yeah, and?"

"Shut it, kid. I may not be a demon, but I can still kick your punk ass." She smirked.

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He scratched his ear. "Older and wiser and all that shit."

"Damn right and don't you let your sorry ass forget it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. You need to take it easy, kid…" She flicked some more ash.

Yusuke looked at her puzzled.

"You're stressing her out, you know. She's worried to the point she isn't eating."

"Keiko?" He looked toward the temple with a worried look. "Fuck…"

"Yeah, fuck is right. If she gets too stressed, the baby could suffer. You're lucky she's only two months and three weeks out from being due or she could lose the kid from stress." She shot him a look. "I want to see my niece or nephew healthy. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." He turned back and used a foot to scratch the back of his other leg. "I'll tell real good care of her. I promise."

"You better."

Yusuke stared at his half gone cigarette with longing. "Aw…shit." He flicked it to the dirt and ground it out. "I'm gonna miss doin' stupid shit like this."

"We're all gonna miss seeing you do stupid shit." Shizuru chuckled. "But you're smart, kid. You're going to make a good dad, punk."

Yusuke smirked but couldn't hide his beam of pride. "Ya think so?"

"I know so." She sighed and gestured vaguely over her shoulder. "Now get your ass inside and grovel. She _might_ forgive you and let you off easy now if you do it quickly."

"Damnit." He turned and stocked back toward the temple grumbling. Shizuru saw through it though. He may have looked like he was upset, but she could tell he was pretty sure of himself. She smiled as she finished up her cigarette. She held up her lighter and ran her thumb over the engraved initials. _SN_.

"Was he special to you?" Her eyes flicked quickly to where Kouta was walking up to her. She glared.

"Rule one, stay the hell outta my head."

"I'm not in your head." He stopped beside her and motioned to the lighter. "I assume a man gave you a lighter like that."

"Yeah." She turned away ignoring him slightly. "He died."

"How?"

"He blew himself and an entire arena up."

He gave her a look. She would have given someone the same look too.

"And you…kept his lighter for…?"

"Remembrance."

Kouta shook his head and looked away again. "Women make no damned sense."

"Back at you."

"It's getting pretty late out. Are you coming in? Nabi sent me to ask."

"I'm a big girl. I think I can handle standing outside in the dark."

"I can see that. That's why I'm not using Nabi's wording. She's become a worrier. It's a bit…what's the word…irksome?"

"Annoying."

"That one sounds more applicable."

"That's how I'm feeling." She flicked her cigarette butt and stamped it out. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she turned and headed for the temple. Kouta watched her go before following leisurely.

**…..**

"Can someone help me zip this thing up?" Shiyu cried as she came out from the bathroom, holding her dress closed. Botan was busy helping Nabi zip up her own dress. Shizuru crossed over to her.

"Turn around, kid." Shiyu obeyed and Shizuru zipped the dress up. "There."

"Thanks." The short pregnant woman sighed and turned around. "I was almost afraid it wasn't _going_ to zip."

Shizuru smiled at the younger woman. "You look good in it. Blue's a good color on you."

"So is red!" Botan giggled. "And black…"

Shiyu stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired reaper.

"Really? I thought Hiei was a good look for her." Shizuru grinned as Shiyu turned bright red.

"Shizuru!"

"What? I'm not allowed to make jokes now? Tough crowd." She chuckled.

Yukina giggled into her hand.

Keiko walked into the room from the side room with her mother. "Well?"

A hush fell over the room as they watched the bride step into the room. Keiko's mother was already puddle eyed. Keiko bit her bottom lip lightly and looked at them hesitantly. Shizuru gained her lungs back and breathed first.

"Wow, sweetheart. You look absolutely stunning."

"Even though I look like a balloon under this?" Keiko joked lightly, hugging her bulging stomach affectionately.

"Are you kidding?" Botan burst. "Keiko, you are GORGEOUS!"

Keiko laughed lightly. She then looked at Shizuru sheepishly. "Shizuru, I know you left the hair business a while back but…I was…kind of hoping…that you'd do my hair for this special day…"

Shizuru felt emotion wash over her and quelled a large sum of it. She smiled. "For you, sweetie, anything…"

* * *

_See what I mean?! I can't really see Shizuru getting too teary eyed. I mean, a little yeah...but not nearly like what the other girls will be. I can only imagine how stunning Keiko looks! I promise dress descriptions and wedding happiness next chapter! :) _

_Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing! I feel like Shizuru is…halfway there halfway not. _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	3. The Beautiful Start

**E.H.**

_So, this chapter was one that needed care. Before going on, keep in mind that this chapter is from multiple points of view. It's going to start normal and end normal but in between it will be individual takes. I hope I really kept to their characters! I tried really hard! Can I just say…writing from Botan's perspective was HARD. I would type a sentence and then delete it because it just…wasn't her. Too long winded or…philosophical sounding. However, the easiest to write were ironically Kurama's and Yusuke's. _

_Anywho! Hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks to all my lovelies for the reviews! List of lovelies: __**SakiHanajima1, Hakudoushi9, Mizz Ri, **__and__** NoWarningSignsNoAlibi**_

* * *

**The Beautiful Start**

Shizuru stood behind Keiko as she curled locks of brunette hair into perfectly proportionate spirals. The soft curls bounced and draped elegantly over the younger woman's head. Shizuru pulled several of them up meticulously positioning them and pinning them carefully into a regal looking crown of swirling spirals. The curls twirled into a bun while the ends draped down from the unique style. A few long tendrils kissed Keiko's nape as they hung low over her shoulder. A quick glance around the room told Shizuru that the girls' were all busy fixing their hair and doing makeup. Botan had Nabi's wound up high and cascading a simple twist back down around her neck. Yukina's hair was held in a traditional Japanese style with her usual red bow being replaced by a deep blue one that matched the bridesmaid dresses perfectly. Shizuru had already fixed her hair hours before. She finished and tucked Keiko's veil intricately into the bun while placing small sparkling bits of shine here and there around the bun to catch the light. Keiko's mother's face was a streaming mess.

"Oh, Keiko…you're so beautiful." Her mother gushed. Shizuru smiled proudly and stepped back to admire her work. As she did so, she felt a swell of emotion rise quickly.

Keiko was blushing and stood to go look in the mirror. Keiko reached the mirror and stopped, wide-eyed. She blinked several times and turned from side to side. "I…don't recognize myself."

Yukina stepped up to her. "Keiko, you are a stunning beauty. Yusuke will not be able to breathe."

Botan burst into tears. "Oh, poo on Yusuke! I can't breathe now!" She fanned her face. Nabi laughed lightly and grabbed a box from the table nearby. She handed it to Keiko's mother.

Keiko's mother took it and opened it. She pulled the matching necklace and earring set out and began to drape them over Keiko. Shizuru turned and slipped from the room. She couldn't stand in there for much longer as her own eyes began to leak.

"Damn, sweetheart…now you've got me leaking." She muttered to herself, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

**…..**

_(Keiko's P.O.V.)_

I didn't recognize her. This woman that stared back at me with curls flowing down around her shoulders and face. The bride gazing back at me was some other woman, one whom I didn't know. I met mom's eyes in the mirror and felt my own misting over at the sight of the teardrops rolling from her eyes. She patted them dry and hugged me with one arm. I wasn't sure where Shizuru stepped off to, but I knew I'd have to thank her repeatedly for my hair. I don't think anyone would have been able to pull off what she did today. I felt my fingers rise and idly toy with the sparkling jewels at my throat.

"Is this really happening?" I asked to no one in particular. A few soft laughs greeted my question.

"No, baby. This is real. You're finally getting married. And to that goofy little boy you used to play with all those years ago." Mom gushed and chuckled.

"I still can't believe this is happening."

"I can!" Botan beamed, moving over. "You two were destined from the moment I saw you kiss Yusuke's soul ba—" I cut her a quick look as Shiyu dove to the rescue and covered Botan's mouth quickly. Botan realized her blunder; her bright eyes widening.

Mom tossed a confused look over her shoulder to which Shiyu shrugged simply. "Come on, Botan…no more crazy talk from you."

"Right!" Botan giggled nervously and moved away. I breathed a soft sigh of relief. Crisis averted. Thanks to Shiyu.

I turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "How much longer until the ceremony?"

"Twenty minutes." Yukina approached quietly. "The guests are mostly here. Keiko-san, can I get you something to drink? You look rather pale."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Yukina."

Yukina bowed with a gentle smile. I knew I'd picked the best girls in the world as my bridesmaids. I didn't pick a maid of honor; they were _all_ my maids of honor. I couldn't have picked one over the other's to save my life. Instead, I chose order based on Yusuke's. Yukina, Nabi, Shiyu, Shizuru and Botan. The latter two would walk in with Koenma. I felt my nerves begin to fray. What if I tripped? What if I fell on my face? Oh, I would be so mortified! I took another deep breath and paced a small path to help calm myself down.

**…..**

_(Yukina's P.O.V.)_

She's so lovely. I always knew Keiko was lovely, but as a bride, she simply radiates. I fetched her a glass of water along with a small sandwich. She was too pale for my taste. It would not do for her to faint on such an auspicious day. Human weddings were truly spectacular. I was able to see so much beauty in such a small amount of time. As I walked back to the room, I could not help but to wonder if I would ever have such an event here in human world. I should like that very much. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No, such thoughts will not do. This is Keiko's day. I will think only of her.

I entered the room and walked directly to Keiko. "Keiko-san, here is some water and a small sandwich. Please, sit and enjoy. There is some time."

"I know." Keiko smiled at me. I smiled back. I had learned this was the proper etiquette with humans. I also found it easy to do so. I helped her sit and handed her the food items. I moved to the side so that I would not be a hindrance. I turned as Shizuru re-entered the room. I felt her presence before the door opened. She looked at me with an odd expression. I simply smiled at her. I was still learning simple human emotions, after all.

"Hey, sweetheart." She spoke to me and touched my shoulder lightly. I closed my eyes and tilted my head. I liked Shizuru. She was a good soul. I could feel the compassion within her that I felt from her brother, Kazuma. Speaking of which…

"How is Kazuma-san doing?"

"He's being a total idiot, like usual." Shizuru chuckled and shrugged. "Had to help the dork with his tie."

"I see." I giggled at the mental image. "I hope all is going well now."

"Besides the nervous wreck that is Yusuke, yeah. It's pretty good over there."

"Oh my. Is Yusuke all right?" I felt worry rise and I glanced at Keiko.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Once he sees Keiko, he'll melt."

I frowned at the term. I knew what she meant, however it was still an odd image for me. I let it go. I nodded and smiled again. Smiles were easy to understand.

**…..**

_(Shiyu's P.O.V.)_

I was kind of jealous. I'll admit it. Keiko looked drop-dead awesome in her dress. I looked fat in mine. Guess that's the difference when you're a pregnant bridesmaid. Oh well. She still looked killer. I couldn't help but grin at my sister-in-law to be. I couldn't wait to see the ceremony. It was going to be amazing. Everything would fall in place because Yusuke and Keiko were meant to be. Hell, their entire romance was based on all the pieces falling into place. I may not have known them as long, but I could tell they'd been in love for their whole life. What guy does things the way Yusuke has and stayed with one girl for so long? Only a man truly in love. Speaking of which, I wondered about Hiei. He'd been rather cross about the entire affair. Not that he'd been against Keiko and Yusuke's marriage; no. He'd been dragged into it.

'_How's it going?'_

"_**Why ask?"**_

I stifled a giggle at his haughty tone. _'Because, I'm curious. I'm allowed to ask you questions.'_

"_**Hn. Am I allowed not to answer?"**_

'_I won't stop you…'_

"_**But?"**_

I smirked. Oh yeah, he knew me well. _'But I might nag you to death later.'_

"_**I'd rather lend you my sword."**_

'_Ooh! Can I finally use—'_

"_**No."**_

'_Party pooper.'_

"_**I refuse to dignify that."**_

'_You just did.'_

"_**Hn."**_

'_Aw, come on. If you're a good boy, maybe I'll play with you later.'_

"_**I don't **_play**.**_**"**_

'_You do with me.' _ I could see past his words. He was intrigued and willing to put up with quite a bit. I smirked to myself, and leaned on the wall. I sighed and grimaced as I felt a kick. A particularly hard kick, I might add, to my rib cage. _'Damn kid…can we kick a little harder?'_

"_**What?"**_

'_Not you. The kid. Kick. Rib cage. Ouch. Pregnancy stuff.'_

"_**Are you hurt?"**_

I smiled at the concern. To anyone else, he would have sounded sarcastic, but I knew him. I rubbed my stomach lightly. _'I'm fine. But I blame you.'_

"_**I don't recall being the one to ask for **_more_** and saying **_don't stop_**." **_

My cheeks flamed. Oh dear god. He just went there; and telepathically no less. I rolled my eyes and realized I was getting an odd look from Yukina. She looked concerned. I shook my head and pointed to it, mouthing _'Hiei'_ at the same time. She looked understanding and nodded.

'_You should really censor yourself. What if you projected loud enough for Yukina to hear?'_

"_**That will never happen at my faulting."**_

'_Oh. So you're saying if she did overheard, it'd be my fault?'_

"_**Hn. Think what you will."**_

'_Bastard.'_

"_**Annoyance."**_

'_That's __**mate**__ to you.'_

"_**Agreed."**_

I shook my head and moved away from the wall. I crossed over to where Yukina stood. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"No. I do not believe it will be." She glanced at me. "Was he being rude?"

"Nope, just himself."

Yukina's smile turned a bit slyer. To anyone else, they'd miss the subtle change. I didn't. "In other words, yes."

I chuckled. "Yeah. In other words, yes."

**…..**

_(Botan's P.O.V.)_

"Hey, Botan, can you run and check if they're ready yet?" Shizuru asked me. I nodded.

"Sure thing!" After all, a girl loves a good peek at the party! I dashed off toward the exit. I took a quick peek-a-boo at things. Bingo! Almost ready! I could see a whole bunch of guests that I hadn't seen for a while. Chu, Jin, and the monks from Yusuke's demon-lineage land were just a few in a rather large crowd. I grinned. This was perfect! Of course these two would have quite the guest list! Too many people who'd either helped Yusuke with a mission or had become friends through fists. I giggled at that. Friends through fists. That's good, I had to remember that. Oh! Right! I had gone there for a reason! I darted back to the room.

"They're just about to start!" I sang as I entered the room. Keiko looked up with wide eyes. I smiled. "You'll be fine, dear! After all, this is your day!" We rushed about helping her get ready. When the usher came for us, we each took turns hugging Keiko. I squeezed her hand lightly. "Ready for the best day of your life?"

Keiko turned to me and smiled a dazzling smile. That's my girl! "Definitely."

**…..**

_(Yusuke's P.O.V.)_

What was I doing? Who was I kidding? How could I be good enough for Keiko? Ever since I died at fourteen, all I'd ever done was bring problem after problem into her life. I can't believe she said yes. I can't believe I'm standin' here. I can't believe Keiko's 'bout to walk down that aisle and marry me. Aw, shit. What the hell! I'd already come this far! I wasn't 'bout to stick her with a baby and no proper name to carry it! Screw that shit! That ain't me. Where was my sense of adventure? Yeah! That's right, Yusuke! This is an adventure! This time, I got Keiko with me every step of the way! No more lyin', no more hidin'. This is it.

The music started and I looked up. I moved from foot to foot. Damn was this tux ever itchy. I kept my hands tightly clasped in front of my…crotch? Seriously? Was that there I was supposed to have 'em? Fuck, I look like an idiot. Here they come. First off is Kuwabara and Yukina. Well shit; I didn't think they looked so good together. I mean, yeah, Kuwabara's head over for her; not to mention practically twice her height… But, in a tux like that…they look good. Maybe someday we'll be here and he'll be sweatin' his balls off. Heh. That's funny. Oh, yeah. Right. Wedding. I focused back in and smiled as Kurama and Nabi walked in together. Now _there's_ a couple that looks really good. I bet their babies'll be gorgeous. After them come…heh…Hiei and Shiyu. Hiei looked annoyed but not too pissed. That was good. At least people wouldn't look back at this day and say…who the fuck was that pissed off son of a bitch? I then watched as Koenma led in both Shizuru and Botan. I had to stifle the chuckle at that. At least he'd ditched the binky for this.

The music changed and I sucked in a deep breath. This was it. She was coming. Nothing prepared me for it. Nothin' ever would. When she walked in, I lost the ability to think. She was dressed like a gorgeous queen. Her dress was swoopy around the hips and trailed behind her like a river. I never saw anythin' so perfect before. Her arms had lace straps that hung off her shoulders and sparkling shit all over the edging. Her veil also looked like it was sparkling. Wow. That was my wife? I had to catch my breath. She was amazing. Her dad led her toward me. I could just see the bump of our kid leading between the folds of white fabric. I couldn't believe this was happening. I managed to breathe. As I breathed, my lungs decided to deflate suddenly as a thought hit me like a goddamned punch to the face. I blinked. Aw, shit. How could I forget? I forgot my friggin' vows!

I leaned a little toward Kuwabara to whisper. He looked at me, still smilin' at everybody else. His eyes betrayed his confusion though. Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma cast me curious glances too. "Kuwabara, I forgot the vows!" I hissed between my teeth.

Damn, I had to give Kuwabara credit. He stayed smilin' and ignorant lookin' while he looked at me in shock. He whispered back. "Whatcha gonna do, Urameshi?"

I thought about it. Well, what else could I do? "Guess I'm just gonna wing it."

The four groomsmen and friends of mine all collectively groaned and rolled their eyes. I puffed up my chest to defend myself but caught Keiko's worried gaze. I couldn't go off on 'em here. I plastered on a smile that wasn't all _that_ fake, since I was lookin' at Keiko. She reached me and I took her from her dad. We exchanged our small pleasantries like all weddings do. I led her back up to the stage. With our backs to the audience, she leaned over to me.

"Everything okay, Yusuke?"

"Yeah. S'all good. Don't worry 'bout it." I replied and for once really wondered if I'd not just sealed my doom with such stupid words.

**…..**

_(Kuwabara's P.O.V.)_

'Course Urameshi'd forget his vows! I wanted to throttle the dummy! What's with that anyhow? I wouldn't forget _my_ vows if it was my wedding! I grinned goofily at the thought. Yukina. Wedding. Honeymoon- Whoa! Slow down, Kuwabara! Keep it cool! Deep breath in, deep breath out. Repeat. That's right, I'm cool.

I chanced a glance at Yukina to find her staring at me. She smiled. Yukina smiled at me! I found myself grinnin' again. I knew I looked better when I puffed up my chest. There. Just like that. All puffed up and manly-like. That's right, Yukina. I'm a man. She giggled behind her hand. Awwww…she's so cute. I can't help but to stare at her all the time. She's got this way with words and small blushing smiles that make me melt. I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted to walk right up to her and tell her how beautiful she was. But, since Urameshi and Keiko're gettin' married, couldn't do that. That'd be rude. I ain't rude! Never let it be said that Kuwabara, Kazuma is rude! I'm the bestest gentleman anybody'd ever meet!

I looked around briefly and found Hiei glarin' at me. I ignored him. Let him be a jerk if he wants to be. Not my prob. I turned back to the ceremony. Whoops. They'd already finished halfway into the first part of the vows. I needed to pay closer attention. I had the ring. I couldn't screw this up. First off, Keiko deserved this. She'd waited long enough for that jerk to get his act together. I wasn't 'bout to mess it up. Gee, they're really in love, aren't they? I could see it in the way they looked at each other up there. Never seen Urameshi look at nobody but Keiko like that. Not even some real hotties that we came across at the Dark Tournament. He didn't even fall for Botan's charms. He was a real gentleman. Sure had to give him credit there. Well…okay…maybe not a _gentleman_. I mean, he groped that one chick…dude…thing…on his first mission. But he'd stuck by Keiko all this time! That counted for somethin'!

Keiko looked up at Urameshi then. I could see her eyes shining with all the love she had for him. He was her world. I'd give anythin' to see Yukina look up at me like that. I sighed. Maybe someday. I'd never give up 'til I was dead. I grinned again. Yup. I'd see that look someday on Yukina and I'll make sure to live up to that for her. She'll never want for anything.

**…..**

_(Kurama's P.O.V.)_

Nabi stood like a beautiful statue among the other girls. I couldn't help but to smile at her. She flashed one back at me before returning her attention to the ceremony. I did as well. No need to be entirely rude to the couple joining in matrimony. However, I did picture our own wedding there. What would it be like to stand beside Nabi at an altar, giving our promises to one another to stay together until 'death do us part'? I knew, as she did, that death would be a long time coming. However, none the less, the prospect of having such a wonderful celebration of our union would be a joyous occasion. I could not help the excited feeling that pittered in my chest. Nabi met my gaze. From the look on her face, I could tell that she was thinking the same. Her eyes held an excited gleam that made me flush with warmth.

"_**You're drooling, fox."**_

'_Hardly.'_

"_**Hn. Say what you will."**_

'_What about you, Hiei? Don't you imagine this with Shiyu?'_

"_**Hardly. Unlike you, I hold no desire to experience human ideals."**_

'_Naturally. Yet, how does Shiyu feel of this?'_

"_**Don't talk of useless things."**_

I chuckled softly. In other words, he'd not spoken to her about it. By the quick flash of an irritated glance, I knew I'd hit the nail upon the head. I turned back to listen to the remaining parts to the ceremony. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara for the ring as Keiko turned to Yukina for Yusuke's. Their vows were simple and sweet. The rings slid on quickly. We all waiting as the priest Keiko's parents had hired announced them as husband and wife along with giving Yusuke permission to kiss Keiko. Yusuke bent Keiko as he kissed her. I nearly winced as Chu and Jin leaped up with a whooping cheer that was picked up and passed among the audience. I applauded them with a large smile. I glanced into the crowd to where Mother sat. She was smiling at me from alongside her husband. She nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye. I smiled back. I couldn't believe what a generous gift she'd planned for Nabi and I. They'd announced that they would pay for our wedding seeing as how Nabi's parents wouldn't be able to be present. Mother's husband, Hatanaka-san, had even graciously offered to walk her down the aisle. I was grateful for his offer and also Mother's offers. It was unbelievable what all they'd do for us. Of course, Mother had been ecstatic about our wedding.

Yusuke and Keiko walked down the aisle smiling broadly. Kuwabara took Yukina's arm and led her out next. It was my turn. I eagerly stepped forward and took Nabi's arm. I smiled and winked at her as we headed down the aisle.

"In a year's time, this will be us."

"I am eager." She replied, smiling back at me.

**…..**

_(Hiei's P.O.V.)_

Nonsense. Utter, complete nonsense. I took Shiyu's arm and led her from this ridiculous event to the louder portion of it. I noted that there was alcohol. No doubt Chu would make a rather large spectacle this evening. I almost smiled at that. Just to see the looks upon all these small, puny humans' faces, I'd nearly accept staying around. Well, besides Shiyu. I glanced at her. She looked back and smirked. I rolled my eyes. I felt her chuckle as I looked away. I fought the smirk. Damn her.

'_**What now?'**_

"_Does there have to be something?"_

'_**You're smiling and laughing.'**_

"_I'm happy."_

'_**Why?'**_

She sighed and rolled her eyes this time. _"Does there have to a reason for me to smile and be happy?"_

I cursed Kurama. His words were still churning in my head. Did Shiyu want this idiotic display? Could I say no to her if she did? Should I ask? I didn't want to. Hell, I wanted to be in my tree with her in my lap. Far from here. Far from this boisterous, noisy annoyance. Growling under my breath, I met her gaze as I led her into what I'd been told was called the 'reception area'.

'_**Do you want this…ridiculous banter?'**_

She looked at me shocked. _"What?"_

'_**Don't make me repeat it. Do you want this stupid event?'**_

"_Do you?"_

'_**No. I don't.'**_

Her smile made me feel. It was something that I both liked and hated all at once. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, making me feel awkward. I _loathed_ feeling awkward. I was _the_ Hiei Jaganshi. A powerful warrior and feared demon across Demon World. Yet here I stood, feeling strange and hating it.

"Hiei, I love you. You are my mate. I don't need a big display to show the world. I couldn't give a rat's ass what the world thinks of us. We are married in our own rights. Let the rest be. I'm content because I have you and you have me until the day we both expire."

"We won't." I argued in vain. I would not allow her to speak of such notions. There would never be a day when I didn't have her. Never. Our child would never want. I would make damn certain of that. Even if I had to steal, kill, and cheat to make sure; I'd do it for her…for us. I glanced around the banquet hall and made sure all eyes were focused elsewhere. I couldn't wait. I plucked her from the ground and into my arms, rushing out of sight and into the dark nightfall. The forest rushed past us as I found the way to my cave. I reached it in no time and carried her within. She looked at me with heated eyes that made my stomach constrict.

"You know…we're _supposed_ to be at the reception."

"Hn. You promised me, I want to collect."

She smiled and kissed me. I nearly dropped her as I groaned. I knelt softly on the furs and pressed her to them. Her swollen belly was nearly in the way. As I brushed my hand over her breast, I jumped. Her stomach moved. I pulled back and stared.

"It's normal. Babies move."

"Will I hurt it?" I felt a rise of concern and worry. Shiyu stared at me before smiling and reaching for me.

"No, Hiei. You won't. As long as you're careful."

"Hn." I leaned back over her. I looked into her amber-gold eyes. Our child would be more demon than human. Its growth was faster than a usual human baby. I smirked, looking down at her.

"What?" She smirked back.

"Nothing." I kissed her soundlessly. I was going to savor her.

**…..**

_(Nabi's P.O.V.)_

I walked with Kurama. Our hands were knit as one. He introduced me to some people I did not remember meeting. However, I had apparently met them when I was dying. They had aided in my rescue. For that, I thanked them. One in particular I liked more so then the others. His name, he said, was Touya. He was soft-spoken and eloquent. Like my mate. I conversed with him for a while. I did take notice that Shiyu and Hiei were not present. However, I did not pay much heed. I knew that they were probably off elsewhere. From what I had gathered being with this group, Hiei hated crowds. Especially humans. I was upon cloud nine as I mingled with humans. I had a few comments from Keiko's mother over my hair. She was highly impressed with it as well as curious. I used the same story that Kurama had helped me to concoct when speaking with his mother. I preferred my hair 'dyed' this color, and yes I did feel comfortable with it. I smiled pleasantly while speaking with Kurama's younger sibling, Kokoda. Kokoda told me that I looked lovely. I thanked him and also Shiori as she poured over the details of the wedding. She asked me many questions about what I liked, what I would prefer differently. Now that I had seen this wedding event, I had a better understanding of what to ask for. I was pleased with the flowers that Kurama had grown from the N'aria blossoms we had procured. I smiled as I thought of the challenges we had to face in order to reach where they grew. They had been unpleasant at the time, but now…I had come to understand the reasoning to them. We had to push past ourselves and rely upon the purity of love to come through. Perhaps it was a bit cliché, but I did not find that I cared.

I found him speaking with a few of the demons that had been invited. I sidled up beside him and laced my fingers through his again. He looked at me warmly. I returned it. He excused himself from his friends to come with me. We walked to my parents' memorials. We stood beside the plum blossoms. They were preparing to move along for the season of summer. Their edges were browning as the head of summer washed over us. Kurama pulled me to his side closely. I pressed my body snugly with his.

"I wish to always feel this content." I sighed, resting my head upon his shoulder.

"Indeed." He brushed my stray curl from my face. "You are awe striking this evening. I must admit, it is very hard to keep my hands to myself."

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat. "Then do not."

He turned and looked at me shocked but pleased. "Are you suggesting that I whisk you away and do with you what I please?"

"I am simply stating that I would not protest."

"I see. My lady, you certainly strike a hard bargain."

"Perhaps you should steal this chance, my bandit."

He smiled as his eyes sparkled. "I don't suppose Yusuke and Keiko will mind much seeing as how Hiei abandoned the reception with Shiyu…"

"I do not suppose it will cause much trouble."

**…..**

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Shizuru wandered the reception, ignoring the fact that two particular couplings had disappeared. She had not doubt what for. She almost gagged at the sappy, doe-eyed looks that Red and Nabi had thrown at each other. The only way they could have been more disgustingly obvious was if they'd been flagrante delicto on the ground of the reception area. She snorted at the thought. Wouldn't they be mortified if they knew that's what they'd looked about ready to do and that it'd been noticed? She ignored the crowd and made her way to the empty area at the back of the courtyard. She stood at the edge of the forest and breathed deeply. Too many people, too many emotions, too much energy. It was giving her a splitting headache. She could kill for a cigarette about now. The ground shifted next to her as someone came to stand beside her.

"You look ill." Kou commented. She flashed him an irritated glance.

"Headache."

"I see." She let her eyes roam over him. Damn did he look good in slacks and button up shirts. His cuffs were rolled back exposing some very interesting ink. She leaned over and looked closely.

"What is it?" She motioned. He held his wrists up.

"Each of us has…unique tattoos per say. It's where our dragons' drew up their contracts. My dragons chose my wrists."

"Dragons choose you?" She straightened, looking at him.

"Yes. Nabi was chosen by six. That's why her marking is on her back. She carries the most power than any of us have ever known. I only have two."

"Dare I ask which?"

"Lightning and Metal." He flashed her a devastating grin that was slightly lopsided. Shizuru looked away before it could affect her too much.

"Sounds dangerous."

"If not handled correctly, they're deadly."

"Gee, don't we sound proud." She snorted and smirked while looking over the crowd.

"Do you always watch over everyone?"

Shizuru shot him a surprised look that she quickly covered over with neutral boredom. "Maybe."

"You miss nothing, Shizuru. That's a talent few people have."

"Wouldn't call it a talent."

"I would."

"That's because you're trying to flirt with me."

He nonchalantly placed his hands in his pockets while grinning. "Can't deny that."

"Good. I'd hate to punch your face at a wedding."

He laughed. Shizuru liked the sound. It was open and husky. He was hard to stand next to. She wanted to touch him.

"Then do it." He flashed her a look that dared her to actually try. She froze.

"I said get out of my head."

"I didn't have to get _in_ your head, Shizuru. Your mind projects all over the place."

"What?"

"You project like a movie reel."

She thought of all the times she'd been around Hiei and thought either hurtful or awkward things. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sure he blocks it. He's an expert with his Jagan eye. I don't block it. I pick it up and let it be."

"Who else can hear me?"

"That, I can't tell. Nabi's talents lie in the elemental uses only. She doesn't have telepathy like I do. Yukina, I feel a little bit of psychic energy like mine. But that's it. I can't tell if anyone else can read minds. Besides Hiei."

"You're fast with names."

"Have to be." He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I can tell you're withdrawing."

She stared at the pack of cigarettes and lighter. She tossed him a relieved look before plucking them from his hand. She lit one and took a long, appreciative drag. As she blew out the lung full of cancerous smoke, she pushed some hair back from her face. "You're a savior."

"No. I'm not. I'm a ruthless killer that just wants to live a normal life for once." She couldn't see his face as he turned it away.

"Guess we all have demons to face."

His shoulders moved with his snort. "No shit."

She nodded and turned away to look back at the crowd, echoing his words. "No shit…"

* * *

_So…I __**had**__ a really extensive detailed description of Keiko's dress originally. But, since it's in Yusuke's P.O.V. to describe her dress…I couldn't picture him describing her gown as diamond white with beading and using words like bodice, scallops, train, etc. Besides, I wanted to leave enough for you to imagine on your own. I can't describe a dress to perfection when…in all honesty…it should be what the reader imagines it to be. Each person will have a different concept of what Keiko's "perfect dress" will look like. I just had my own small take on it. Feel free to imagine it HOWEVER you believe it fits. :D _

_Anywho! Hope you enjoyed! I know there wasn't much…yum yums from the other two couples, but that's coming later. This was more for Yusuke and Keiko and the wedding. _

_Let me know what you think!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	4. Lines in the Sand

**E.H.**

_I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Here comes the conclusion to the wedding! And…the beginning of something more! Mwahahaha! _

_Thanks for the wonderful, sweet reviews! List of lovelies: __**Hakudoushi9, NoWarningSignsNoAlibi, SakiHanajima1, **__and __**Mizz Ri**__! You rock!_

* * *

**Lines in the Sand**

Kouta glanced at the female beside him. She blew toxic smoke from her lips. It smelled horrid, but at the same time…he couldn't understand why exactly, it was sexy to him. She was toying with fate and it made him feel rather attracted to her. He looked back at the party with his mismatched eyes. She shifted; with the movement came a waft of her scent. He inhaled deeply and bit back the need to growl in desire. Good gods, she smelled good. He licked his parched lips, tearing his eyes from her. He scanned the party and found the batch of demons he'd in passing once. One of the demons had a blue Mohawk and was loudly singing a version of 'He's a Jolly Good Fellow' drunkenly. Shizuru chuckled beside him. He looked back at her finding her eyes watching the same thing. He smirked and turned back to the sight. Yusuke turned sang along before turning back to his new wife. Keiko looked a bit nervous from here. No doubt wanting to keep the demons under control. At least the wind-master had worn a beret to cover his singular horn atop his mass of red hair. Several humans looked un-nerved but still tried to mingle. He could have laughed aloud at that.

"Oh shit." Shizuru stilled and went pale. Kouta turned and looked at her quickly. She was grinding the cigarette under her heeled shoe before rushing across the courtyard. He followed, hoping she was all right. He saw the problem. A huge, giant phoenix like bird was starting around the corner. Shizuru rushed it and waved her arms at it. "Shoo, Puu! You can't come out yet!" She growled while trying to herd the bird that was a good five times her size. He would have laughed at the sight if it weren't for the fact that there were too many ignorant humans here. He tossed a quick glance back. He snagged a metal platter on his way past quickly without being seen or making too much mess. He rounded the corner and threw it. As it was about to make contact with the ground, he used his energy to summon lightning electricity to make it hover. He jumped on it and hovered over at the bird. Shizuru threw him a surprised look.

"Back! Back!" He called as he moved closer to the bird's eye level by levitating the metal tray carefully while still staying out of sight. The bird made a small noise before beginning to herd itself backward. "Where are we taking it?"

"To the back temple building." She called up at him. She led the way while Kouta herded Puu into the huge, spacious building. He hopped off the tray as it lowered. He snagged it mid-air.

"Damn, this place is huge."

"Genkai was a master of martial arts." Shizuru answered distractedly as she moved the doors. "Sorry Puu, hun. But you have to stay hidden for a few more hours."

Puu trilled sadly as he backed into the building. Kouta watched, feeling for the giant bird. "So who's he?"

"Yusuke spirit beast." Shizuru managed to close the doors and looked back at him. "What are you? Some kind of weird surfer or skateboarder?"

"Not really. It's just an easier mode of transportation." He smirked as he shrugged.

"I see that."

Kouta looked at Shizuru, bathed in the low moonlight. He stepped up to her and reached around her. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers. She stiffened and placed her hands on his chest to shove him away. Instead of shoving, she dug her fingers into his shirt-material and pulled him closer while deepening the kiss herself. Kouta maneuvered them over to the wall of the building and pressed her against the wood. Shizuru made a pleased sound. He smirked against her lips while he devoured her mouth. His lips trailed over her jawline and down her neck. She grunted and shoved her fingers into his hair. He took it as incentive and dipped his kisses down her collarbone to the top part of her cleavage that the dress exposed. His left hand pulled her closer while his right hand dragged up her left thigh, lifting the skirt material in the process.

"Shizuru! Yo! You out here sis?!" Kouta groaned and pulled away from her. She looked severely pissed off. She growled.

"I'm going to kill him." She stated and walked down the steps. Kuwabara emerged from the darkness and saw her. He smiled goofily and waved.

"Yo! Sis! There ya are! We're gonna cut the cake soon!"

"Really? That's why you came out here hollering like a buffoon?"

"Well…yeah…"

Shizuru sighed and rolled her eyes. Kuwabara looked past her to Kouta. His eyes squinted. "What were ya doin' out here anyway?"

"Puu got free." Shizuru answered.

"Oh. That's not good."

"Thus why I'm here." She replied. "Kouta helped me put him away."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna head back now."

"All right."

The hulking man turned and walked away grumbling incoherently under his breath. He cast a look over his shoulder at Kouta. Kouta wasn't a fool; he knew what Kuwabara was muttering over. He wasn't convinced in the slightest that Kouta wasn't messing around with his sister. For being a so-called idiot, Kuwabara was surprisingly perceptive. Kouta could appreciate that. He met Shizuru's gaze.

"Guess we better head back."

"Looks that way."

**…..**

Kurama kissed Nabi's neck slowly while she straddled him on the futon he used while at the temple. He held himself up with one arm whilst the other was distracted with the zipper on her dress. Nabi sighed in content as she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest. The button down white dress shirt laid open, exposing his defined chest to her. She gently raked her nails over his tanned flesh. He groaned low in his throat and gently nipped the scarred tissue where he'd laid claim to her. She shivered in delight at the sensation. She leaned down and found the mark she'd left upon him and returned the gesture. Kurama hissed through his teeth and pulled her roughly to him. He rolled them so that he was pinning her to the futon while lavishing her mouth with his own. Nabi's arms and legs locked around him as she met his fiery passion with her own desire. She couldn't stand the barriers between them any longer and stripped him quickly. He was just as eager for flesh upon flesh as he detangled her from the blasted dress that was as beautiful on her as it was pooled around her ankles. Once her nude flesh greeted him, he smiled; pleased. He rained kisses down upon her from her neck over her supple chest and her flat stomach. He touched her and made her mewl and beg for more. He gave her what she wanted. He moved over her and pressed into her. She rose her hips in invitation with a long moan falling from her lips like satin. His eyes fluttered mostly closed as he lost himself within her. As he made love to her, he knew he'd made the right choice. Nabi was the only woman he'd ever felt the world fall away from him as he lay with her. The only one to ever make him forget about his ill-begotten past. When he reached his summit, she pulled him close to her and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Kurama…"

It was all that had to be said to undo him. He released within her and saw stars behind his eyelids. Nabi cried softly into his shoulder as she fell with him off the peak and into the white-sea of bliss.

They laid panting in each other's arms; sticky with one another's sweat. Nabi laid her head back with a soft breath. "We should return to the reception…"

"Indeed." He managed before pushing up onto his arms and watching his mate through warm eyes. "The toasts should be fairly soon…"

"And was there not supposed to be cake?"

His eyes flashed devilishly. "I wonder if they'd allow us to take some cake for later…"

She stared into his devious look and laughed. "You just wish to eat it off of me."

"Naturally."

"Enough. We have responsibilities." She smiled and rolled away from him. She found a towel from the small stack and began to clean herself carefully.

"Unfortunately, you are correct. If not, I'd ravish you until the sun rose."

"I am certain you would make good upon that promise."

He moved and kissed her pale shoulder lightly before turning and redressing quickly. He helped Nabi back into her dress; not without repeated warnings of being late if he continued to kiss her back and shoulders. Once properly adorned again, the two knit hands as one and made their way back to the party.

**…..**

Shiyu was furious. If the damned belts on his _regular_ pants were a pain, then this _singular_ one was Satan incarnate. She couldn't believe it had taken _this long_ to get it off…for both of them! Hiei was ready to incinerate it all. However, Shiyu hastily told him that was bad idea and she'd kick him in someone rather tender if so much as dared try. They shed their clothing rapidly. Hiei pulled her to him and crushed her lips with his own. They were nearly frantic in their attempt to join. However, several awkward tries with her belly had them both so frustrated that Hiei finally turned her around and settled her onto his lap backwards. Both made cries of victory and pleasure as he slid inside. Shiyu laid her hands over Hiei's as he gripped her hips. They moved together in a quick pace. Hiei slid a hand up to cup her breast while they rocked their hips in time with one another.

Shiyu's breath came in heavy pants as well as moans that echoes off the walls around them. Hiei stilled and growled deeply as he came. He thrust a few more times until Shiyu moaned low and long, breathing Hiei's name. They came down from their blissful highs. Hiei leaned back and pulled Shiyu with him. She grunted and moved her legs out from the painful backward position. She rolled to her side. Hiei rolled to drape his arm over her waist. She smiled and sighed contently.

"Mm…I love this feeling."

"Hn."

"Is that a good 'hn' or a bad 'hn'?" She asked drily.

Hiei snickered. "If you have to ask, then I have nothing to say."

She rolled her eyes. Moving to look into his red eyes, she glared playfully. "Gee, I wonder why I didn't think of that?"

He humored her with a smirk.

"We need to get dressed and go back."

An eye roll answered her. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Do not test me, Shiyu."

"Don't test _me_, Hiei. We need to go back. My brother's wedding celebration is happening right now. Oh, and should I mention that it's also _your friend's_ wedding celebration?"

"At what point do I care?"

Shiyu made a disgusted noise and rose. She began redressing herself as she walked back toward the entrance of the cave. She had a problem with her zipper. "Aw, damnit…"

Warm fingers brushed her hands aside. She blinked as her zipper slid all the way back up. She turned and looked into Hiei's eyes. Stunned didn't begin to describe the wash of emotions over her.

"Hn." He was already dressed and lifted her into his arms.

Shiyu smiled and stayed quiet as he ran them back to the celebration.

**…..**

Shizuru stood beside Kouta as she heard feet approach them from the hallway behind her. She turned and smirked at the couple approaching. Kurama and Nabi had their hands held together.

"Well, well…looks like Keiko and Yusuke won't be the only love birds enjoying this romantic evening." She teased. Nabi's cheeks stained prettily while Kurama turned his head aside and coughed into his fist.

Kou snorted. "At least you two showed up put-together. The other two didn't bother."

Kurama followed Kou's gaze to where Hiei and Shiyu stood at the other edge of the crowd. Shiyu's once carefully done hair was now around her shoulders while Hiei's vest was buttoned off-center. Apparently, neither gave a damn. Kurama chuckled and shook his head.

"Naturally." He stated simply.

"I wonder if they realize…" Nabi wondered aloud.

"Oh, sweetie, they know. They just don't care." Shizuru replied with a small smile.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" Kuwabara hollered over the crowd while lightly clinking the wine glass in his hand with a fork. When the crowd fell silent he grinned and cleared his throat as Yusuke and Keiko took their seats at the head table. "So, I've known these two love birds for a long time. I mean, Urameshi and I've been throwin' fists since junior high school and Keiko's been keepin' him in line since…probably diapers!" A laugh rushed over the crowd before they fell silent again. "But, if any of ya know these two like I do…you know jus' how perfect they've always been for each other. I mean…you ain't ever gonna see a couple that just…meshes like these two have since before any of us can remember. I've watched them grow closer and closer through the years. Today's a real dream that finally came true. Keiko…today, you finally got that wonderful dream you've been wanting for so long and I can't think of anybody who deserves it more'n'you. You've dealt with not just Urameshi's sour attitude through school-" this earned him a 'hey!' from said male, "_but_ you've also kept him alive in more ways than you'll ever know. I can't tell ya how many times just seein' your face kept him on track. For that, many of us thank you. Urameshi, you've always been faithful to Keiko though at times we wondered! Heheheh! But, all kiddin' aside…I'm so proud to be your best friend, man. I couldn't wish for a better man to take care of such a great gal. I know you've gone through hell and back again, almost literally, and always managed to get back to her. Don't ever give that up, man. You've got heaven right there next to you. And she ain't ever gonna let you fall where she can't save you."

Shizuru listened intently and turned her face to the side to discretely wipe stray tears from her eyes. All those in the crowd who knew of the hidden truth in the oaf's words, smiled and nodded in understanding. Even Hiei looked rather proud of his friend. Keiko's eyes were small waterfalls as she stood up to hug her tall friend. Kuwabara hugged her tightly.

"Don't let him go, Keiko…ever…he needs you more'n'you ever know."

"I don't ever plan to, Kuwabara." Keiko promised.

Yusuke rose and also hugged Kuwabara, ignoring the fact that it was probably 'weird'. "Thanks…"

The two parted with a slight awkward cough. Kurama moved up to take the microphone from Kuwabara with a quiet thank you. He turned to Yusuke with a smile.

"Yusuke. It's hard to believe that this day finally came. However, we all knew it would come. After all, as Kuwabara stated, you two were always meant to be. It was clear from the first day I met Keiko that you held her in such high regard. Though, you were loath to admit it at the time…it was obvious how much you loved her from the start. You always protected her from close and afar; making doubly certain that all would be well if you couldn't be with her. I admit to jealousy often when I saw you two together. The ease in which you two could live synonymously, was stunning. _Is_ stunning. I cannot stress enough how proud and honored I am to not only be counted among your friends…but also as a groomsmen for such a wondrous event. Keiko, I know you've dealt with much through the years. But you also did what many find difficult and often balk at. You stood aside and waited for him. You weathered many storms always knowing he would come around. No matter the situation, Yusuke could always count on coming home to you. You are a pillar of strength in his life that without…I fear he would crumble to dust. You are not only a precious friend, but someone I have come to view as a sister. I wish you all the best in your marriage, though I know you won't need wishes. You've come this far mostly unscathed; you will tackle marriage with the same vivacity and vigor as the rest of your lives. This toast is to honor you both."

Keiko hugged Kurama and Yusuke shook his hand with a pat on the back. Botan moved up to take the microphone next.

"Oh my! Where to start?" She giggled and then cleared her throat. "Keiko, dear, you are everything and more. I can't imagine not getting to know you and Yusuke! You two are just such a splendid match! I've never seen two more compatible people put together by fate. I can't wait to babysit your little darlings! Yusuke, take good care of her, you hear me? She's a gift. Wish you both the best!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes at the girl's bubbly statements but couldn't stop the smile as she moved to the stage. She took the mic and took a deep breath. "First things first, you know I hate talking in front of crowds. So you know this is special just for you." She smiled and chuckled. "Sweetheart, kid, I'm not going to bore you with some long story I remember from meeting you. I don't have to. You two know each other and your background better than anyone. I want you two to know that even though life throws big curve-balls at you, you're going to hit them straight out of the ball park. You two have always worked together and risen above. Marriage is just another step in the long race you're running. Someday, when you're both old and wrinkly, you're gonna look back and smile. And when you do, you're going to remember all the crap you had to work through and instead of dread…you're gonna see it through fond eyes. You both made Genkai damn proud." She raised her glass and took a sip before fleeing the stage.

Yukina moved up next and picked up the microphone demurely. "Yusuke-san and Keiko-san. I cannot begin to describe what a blessing it is to know you both. All I know, is that without your love and kind hearts, I would not be here today. For that, I continually will hope and wish you the very best in the long years ahead. May your marriage by filled with joy, happiness, and love."

Keiko and Yusuke smiled at the ice maiden as she bowed and exited the stage. The next to move up were Keiko's parents. Mr. Yukimura cleared his throat.

"Keiko, Yusuke…we are so proud of you. You two have grown up to be such amazing adults. Yusuke, my boy, I know you'll take good care of my baby girl. You've been taking care of her since you were little. I expect no less from you in the future. Keiko, you've become such…such a fine woman. I can't believe my baby is here, in a wedding dress, all grown up and ready to start a new life with her dream man. I can't begin to tell you just how happy this makes me!" He paused to breathe and wipe tears away before he continued. "Your mom and I have a gift for you kids. In fact, all your wedding party of groomsmen and bridesmaids chipped in to help with this." He pulled an envelope from his tux. He handed it to Yusuke who frowned at it and opened it with Keiko. He pulled out some papers and stared at them confused. Keiko read them and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and staring at her parents then at her closest friends. Each one grinning back; with the exception of Hiei who averted his gaze awkwardly.

"Oh my god…are you serious?" She exclaimed, re-reading it. "Yusuke…this is the deed to a house!"

Yusuke's face fell blank as he read it over with Keiko. He looked up at his friends and parents-in-law in shock. "W-what…? Y-you bought us a house?"

"Gotta get a start somewhere, kiddo." Mr. Yukimura replied with a large grin. "This way you can open your ramen shop up in the bottom floor; just like we did."

Keiko rushed to her father and threw her arms around him, sobbing happily. "Thank you daddy, mommy! I can't believe this!"

"Don't thank just us, Keiko." Mrs. Yukimura chided softly but still smiling largely.

After a large line-up for hugs and thanks, the newlyweds went to meet their limo at the bottom of the staircase for their honeymoon. The entire wedding guest entourage and wedding party lined the stairs with barely room for Keiko and Yusuke to pass down the middle. They slid into the limo and waved as they pulled away. The rest of the wedding dissipated as all the human guests left the temple grounds to head home.

The cleanup took hours but when it was finally done, everyone retired to sleep at the temple. Shizuru was left sitting on the porch, watching as the sun began to peek over the horizon. She took a long drag on her cigarette before looking at it. She stiffened suddenly as she felt a familiar presence that she'd not felt in years. She smirked and closed her eyes.

"Wanted to say your congratulations too, I see?" She murmured to the spiritual presence. A soft, barely there chuckle sounded from her right.

"_Took some liberty talking for me up there, didn't you?" _Came the familiar gruff reply in a whisper that would have bypassed anyone else but herself and maybe Kuwabara.

"Hell, someone had to say it."

"_Just had to be you, huh?"_

"Why not?"

_A snort. "He sure as hell grew up, didn't he?"_

"Quite a bit." Shizuru agreed.

"…_I'm proud of all of you…"_

Shizuru started at that and almost opened her eyes. She didn't though; not willing to lose contact with her just yet. "Is this a message you want passed on in literal form or in philosophical B.S.?"

"_You know me. Philosophical bullshit just ain't me."_

"Got it." Shizuru chuckled.

"_Don't let him go, Shizuru."_

"What?"

"_Shut up and don't make me repeat myself, damnit! Hard enough to do this shit as is."_

She grimaced apologetically.

_A long, tired sigh. "You never could let yourself be happy, could you? You'll get it in time, kiddo. Just don't wait too long. You'll regret it."_

She didn't know what to say. She felt the presence pull away. "Genkai?"

It stopped, listening.

"We miss you."

"'_Course you do. I was the damned life of the party." _The humor filled statement shifted over the air until the presence receded completely. Shizuru shivered as she realized the coldness that had settled around her. She opened her eyes and stared at the now dead cigarette.

"What the hell?" She flicked it away and stood with a stretch. She turned and headed back inside. Her feet carried her down the hallway where all the rooms were located. She reached the correct one and opened it, stepping inside. She watched as the figure moved on the futon to face her.

"Shizuru?"

"Just shut up." She stated and crossed the dark room, kneeling on the mattress. She pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. He reached up and pulled her closer, rolling to his back and taking her with him. She sighed as they laid back. He parted from her long enough to breathe and stare into her topaz eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining…but everything okay?"

"Kouta, do you question everything?"

"…good question." He rolled over and pressed her to the futon and kissed her soundly.

* * *

_Had to have some Genkai involved! I figured it would fit best if she came to the most 'spiritually sensitive' psychic to 'spirits'…aka…Shizuru. Also, Kuwabara's speech? Totally made me tear up while I was writing it! _

_And yes, I know…cliffhanger of doom! Heehee! _

_Let me know how I'm doing! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	5. Passing Go Without a Glance

**E.H.**

_Ayiyiyiyi…sorry for probably one of the longest delays. I won't say my longest, but definitely uncomfortably so. So, first things first…this chapter gave me so much trouble. I mean…the first part…not as much sadly…but the rest? Totally like scraping my teeth. However, after a good dream, inspiration hit. I know these chapters are kind of short, but it's just how it's working out for me at the moment. My brain has too much going on. The crazy national cyber-attack may have hit my compy…so I had to swipe my BRAND NEW compy…BUT…luckily had everything backed up and well…considering its new didn't have much on it. After that, Easter and Family… So, here is my update with the most sincere apologies for the wait! _

_Shout outs for my awesome lovelies! __**Hakudoushi9**__, __**SakiHanajima1**__, __**Chibisensei110787**__, and __**NoWarningSignsNoAlibi **thank you so much for your reviews!_

* * *

**Passing Go Without a Glance**

Kouta slid his hand over Shizuru's side and to the back of her dress. His lips danced with hers as their tongues dueled. His hand found the confining device and slid it slowly down its pathway. He delighted in the way her back subtly arched into him from the way the cool metal slid over her skin. His teeth gently nipped her bottom lip before teasing her jaw. Shizuru made a noise low in her throat. A smirk graced his mouth; pleased with himself for inciting such a reaction. His own _reaction_ was growing harder to contain and painful to do so. He shifted and fought the urge to just yank their clothes off quickly and just bury himself deep within her. Shizuru apparently had no inclination to make things any easier on him as she shifted her hips to chase his. Their pelvic bones ground intimately together causing both to hiss and arch into the other.

"Do I have to spell it for you?" She grumbled, not nearly as intimidating sounding as she'd meant to be. Kouta paused and then grinned.

"What's this? A woman not begging for foreplay?"

"Shut the hell up and get to it." He chuckled and helped her frantically shed their clothing. He was startled when she kicked him back and knocked him onto his back. She straddled his hips and slowly dropped herself onto his member, guiding him in with her hand. He'd not had _this_ happen before. She groaned deeply as she settled against him. "Mmm…finally."

He couldn't help it. He dropped his head back and laughed. She stilled and glared at him. He regained himself and grinned up at her. "Finally?"

Her cheeks stained prettily. "Again, shut the hell up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd been craving me that badly." He emphasized with a test thrust. Both made sounds of pleasure. Shizuru leaned over him, planting her hands on his chest.

"You gonna screw me or you gonna talk me to death?" She looked into his eyes. His playfulness died off. He moved too quickly for her to react. He had her on her side with one leg between his knees while the other was draped over his hip as he moved quickly inside her. He reached down and rubbed her in time with his thrusts. Shizuru bit her wrist, clenching her eyes shut as he wrung her insides into a tight bundle. She cried loudly into her wrist while Kouta grunted and groaned. Shizuru tried to move with him but found it increasingly difficult to do so. His right hand clutched her backside while his left teased her sensitive nub. She felt like she was tethered to a pulley yanking her quickly up the side of Mt. Fuji. She reached the peak and then plummeted face first off the pulley with a cry that wrenched itself free of her. She came hard enough to see stars behind her eyelids. He wasn't finished though, much to her surprise. She was used to being the one lying under him wishing he'd given a damn enough to let her have _some_ form of orgasm while the guy came and then fell asleep. This was just…so different. He was still moving just as rapidly and roughly between her thighs, wringing her orgasm up to a new high. When he finally came, she was still trembling from her own. He slid free of her and rolled her onto her stomach. She groaned idly at the motion. He then proceeded to kiss his way up her body from her heels, up her legs, over her back side, stopping briefly to nip her lower back, then up her spine to her neck where he nipped her again. She laid her head on her folded hands, looking over her shoulder at him as he licked and nipped her jawline until he reached her earlobe.

"You feel good, Shizuru." He whispered huskily into her ear. She shuddered as a shiver slid down her spine.

"You didn't feel so bad yourself." She responded softly. He chuckled and moved to lay beside her.

"Sleep. You deserve it."

"Hm…don't…tell me…what…to do…" She drifted off easily. Kouta smiled and snickered as he brushed her hair from her face. He then rose and covered her carefully with blankets. He looked down at her and felt a warmth clench his heart. He stilled as he remembered the last time he'd felt that foreign sensation in his chest. He dressed in his pants and boots, disregarding a top while he scooped the rest of his clothing up. He left the room and headed down the hall. He needed a good run. He piled his stuff by the back entrance and stepped out into the cooler early summer day. Taking a deep breath of the air, he leapt off the porch and took off at a run.

**…..**

It had to be around three in the afternoon when Shizuru finally emerged from the room. She walked in a daze to her room at the temple and gathered clothes. Once she was bathed and dressed, she made it into the kitchen. Kuwabara sat with the others who'd stayed the night; with the exception of Kouta and herself. She waved half-assed and moved to the coffee pot. She inhaled the caffeine enriched smell of brain juice just within her grasp. She pulled a mug down and began to pour some of the heaven-sent liquid into it when someone cleared their throat. She turned and found all sets of eyes trained on her. She quirked an eyebrow askance.

"What?" She grunted, leaning against the counter.

"Where is Kouta-san?" Yukina asked politely, while darting a glance around.

Shiyu grinned from ear to ear. "Still in bed?"

Well, at least the girl was open about her teasing. Shizuru shrugged and turned back to the coffee pot. "Dunno."

Kazuma was red and nearly steaming through the ears. He obviously was the last person who wanted to hear any of this. She almost snickered as an evil thought passed through her mind; telling him the naughty details would no doubt melt the poor kid's head. She entertained the notion for a few moments before dropping it. Wasn't worth the trouble at the moment.

"Well…?" Botan was practically bouncing in her seat. Shizuru lifted the hot beverage to her lips. She took a long sip and sighed in satisfaction.

"Well what?"

"Oh come on, Shizuru! Don't leave us in the dark! Did you and Kouta…you know! The birds the bees, the flowers and the trees?!"

"Ew! Botan! Please! That's my sis!" Kazuma covered his ears and tried to block it out.

Shizuru rolled her eyes at them. "None of you really have anything better to do?"

"Actually, no. We were all just rather curious over the strange fuss that seemed to emanate from down the hall…" Kurama said in such a matter-of-fact way that she almost missed the amused gleam in his green eyes.

She snorted and sipped more coffee. The door slid open that led outside and in stepped the very reason for her interrogation. Shirtless. Sweaty. And dear god…was he worth looking at like that. She felt her throat go dry and her stomach heat in a rather…low…area. Kouta paused and looked up at all the inquiring sets of eyes that were currently trained on him. Botan's face heated up as she eyed him.

Kouta raised an eyebrow at the way he was being looked at. He cleared his throat. "Uh…yes? Can I help you with something?"

"Why are you half naked?" Shiyu asked, darting an evil grin at Shizuru.

"I went for a long run during summer. Shirts tend to get rather annoying."

Shiyu thought that over before turning to Hiei. "Why don't you go for runs in the hot summer without a shirt on?"

Hiei tossed her a scathing look that clearly stated he wasn't pleased with her thoughts. "Hn."

Kazuma glared at Kouta. "That's my sister." He stated simply, making several people sweat drop and roll their eyes.

"I gathered as much." Kouta replied with a shrug.

"That's my _sister_!" Kazuma jumped to his feet and pointed at Shizuru. "I challenge you to a duel for her honor!"

Hiei snickered. "You'll lose, idiot."

"Back off me, shrimp!"

"What honor?" Shizuru interjected but was mostly drown out as the two shouted each other down. Yukina looked at her with a frown.

"Look, Kuwabara, no offense…but your sister's a grown woman. She gets to make whatever choice she wants without you telling her what to do."

Kazuma fell silent and spun on the midnight-blue haired man. "How'd you feel if it was your sister?"

Kouta laughed and motioned to Nabi. "The closest I have to a sister is very well involved with someone. Honestly, I don't care. Again, able to make her own choices."

"W-well-!"

"Kazuma!" Shizuru snapped, setting her coffee mug down harder than necessary. She marched over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt. She dragged him from the kitchen outside and slid the door shut behind her forcefully. She let go of Kazuma, slightly shoving him. He stumbled, as she figured he would. He spun to look at her and protest. She silenced him by raising her right hand. "Can it. What I do on my own time with my own body is none of your concern. Got it?"

"Bu—"

"No. No buts. Do you hear me telling you how to live your life, bro?"

"Well no, but—"

"Kazuma! Drop it!" She growled, glaring at him through dark topaz eyes.

Kazuma sighed and looked down at his feet, shuffling them idly. "I jus' don't wanna see ya hurt, s'all…"

"I know. But you _have_ to let me _live_, Kazu. I'm a big girl, damnit. I can take care of myself just fine."

She smirked and walked up to him to ruffle his hair. "'ey! I ain't a kid no more, sis!"

"So? Still can ruffle your head!" Shizuru chuckled and walked past him.

**…..**

"Kazuma-san?" Yukina approached quietly as Kazuma sat on the steps leading down from the temple. He looked up surprised.

"Oh, hey Yukina!" He started to rise only to pause as she smiled and sat beside him.

"Something is bothering you?"

"Well…er…kinda…yeah." He grumbled, sitting back down and leaning his chin on his hands. "My sis is…"

"Having a romantic fling that disturbs you." Yukina concluded for him; she giggled softly at the look of pure disgust that crossed his features. "Kazuma-san, I understand that you are…unhappy with the situation…but perhaps it is for the best?"

"…don't see how…"

"Would you desire for Shizuru to be happy?"

"'Course I would." He sat up wide-eyed. "I ain't gonna wish her unhappiness!"

"Then perhaps you should look at it this way…Kouta-san and Shizuru may enter into a situation where they are both happy."

"Gah! I know! But, Yukina…she's my sis! It's gross ta think 'bout!" Kazuma dropped his head back to his hands. Yukina sighed before resting her hand on his arm. He looked up at her hand then her face, turning really red. He turned to her and clasped her hands in his. "Yukina…you are…so sweet!"

Yukina smiled. "Kazuma…you're so funny." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Kazuma exclaimed excitedly.

"All right. I will make you some lunch then, Kazuma." Yukina stood up and tugged his hands softly. Kazuma stood and went to pull his hands back out of respect to her. Yukina, however, did not released one hand and walked with him in silence while holding his hand. Her pale cheeks were dusted with a slight rosy color while Kazuma's face could have passed for a red traffic flare.

**…..**

Shizuru sat in her room with the windows open while she read an art magazine and smoked her cigarette. She flipped the page and reached for her opened beer can as her door opened. She glanced up and halted her motions. Kouta leaned in the doorway, smirking at her. Her eyes drank in the sight of him in a pair of well fitted jeans, white t-shirt, and his hair down around his shoulders. She'd not realized just how long his hair was until then. It brushed the tops of his shoulders in soft waves of deep blue while his mismatched eyes watched her. She found herself forgetting what the hell she was doing three seconds prior. She swallowed her desire and tore her gaze from him to stare at her magazine.

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering how you were doing."

She snorted, "really?"

"Really." He moved into the room uninvited and closed the door. He moved to the window and leaned against it to look outside; this gave Shizuru the perfect uninhibited view of his well-formed back side. She literally bit her cheek to give herself a wake-up call. _'Casual, Shizuru. Just casual.'_

"Just casual what?" He turned and frowned slightly.

She glared at him. "I really hate saying things twice."

He grimaced and held up his hands. "Sorry, I know. Stay out of your head. But seriously, you project like a damned missile."

"Then ignore it."

"Have you ever tried to ignore someone stabbing your brain with obvious thoughts that are as loud as a scream directly in your ears?"

Shizuru shook her head. "Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"Where do we go from here…?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Same as we planned. Nowhere. Simple. Unattached. No need to feel obligated for anything else."

"Right. Good."

They fell into silence as he stared outside again and she tried desperately to ignore him.

"You'll make an amazing tattoo artists."

"What?" She looked up.

"Now who's repeating themselves?" He smirked over his shoulder at her.

"Whatever." She smirked back despite herself. "Why do you say that though? I haven't even decided I want to do it."

"Yes you have."

Her eyes narrowed in warning.

"I didn't grab this from your head. Promise. I can see it without having to in your eyes. Every time you look at my tattoos, your eyes light up. You may not believe you've decided yet, but your heart is in it."

"Damn, philosophical and sexy. Where the hell'd that come from?"

"What can I say?" He turned to lean his back against the wall and open his arms out to his sides, palm up. "I'm a walking female wet dream."

She laughed. "And _there's_ the ego to match."

"Without ego, I'm naught but a simple man."

"I doubt you've ever been a _simple_ man."

"Guilty as charged."

"…you really think I can do it?" She tucked her hair behind her ear, staring intently at the magazine art.

"Yeah. If you want, you can practice on me."

She snapped her attention up at him. "Serious?"

"Dead serious."

"But…what if I screw up?"

"Then I simply do what I do best and remove it." He shrugged.

"Remove it? But isn't that hard and pain—" By the flash of amusement in his eyes she snapped her mouth shut.

"Come on, Shizuru. I'm sure you'll be great."

She grabbed something from under her futon and tossed her sketchbook to him. "Here. Look. If you _still_ think I'm so good at this, pick out your favorite."

He caught it deftly and flipped through them. He stopped and stared at her over the sketchbook. "Please tell me you're fucking kidding me…"

"About what?"

"You drew these?"

"Yeah. That's why I carry it."

"Shizuru, how the hell can you say shit like 'if it's good enough'? This is probably the coolest art I've ever seen."

"Shut up."

"Do you think I'm kidding?"

Shizuru shrugged, taking a long drag.

"Come on, Shizuru, this is really impressive."

She took a swig of her beer and looked up at him again. "So, can I tattoo your ass?" She grinned.

"You can do whatever you want to my ass, Shizuru." His eyes flashed at her suggestively. She shifted a bit. She fought back the annoying desire to blush at his statement. She was a grown woman well versed in the doings of the body.

"Dream on." She grinned. He laughed and pushed off from the wall and crossed the room to leave her alone again. He paused in the doorway and looked back.

"By the way…"

She looked up with a raised brow. "Hm?"

"Your legs are sexy. Don't be so ashamed of them." He then left the room. She blinked before she threw the book at the door.

"Said stay outta my head!" Despite her tone, she was still grinning. She chortled before she stood and decided a walk was a good idea. She grabbed her beer can and made her way across the temple. She paused at Yukina's door. She stepped back a step to peek in. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Shizuru stepped in quickly when Yukina looked up with such a…heart rendering expression. She carefully shut the door behind her and moved to sit by the young demon girl.

"I-I…I had…a vision, Shizuru-san." Yukina started and then stared at her hands. The beginnings of tears gathering in her eyes.

"A vision?" Shizuru set her hand over Yukina's small, cold, pale one. "Tell me about it?"

Yukina smile weakly, her lips wavering. "I stood with two children. They were full-grown adults at the time, but they…they were beautiful. Twins." She flashed her crimson eyes at Shizuru. Her smile grew a bit yet there was still a sadness to it that made Shizuru's heart break.

"Did it bother you?"

"No. It was correct." Yukina frowned, thinking for a moment. "Almost as though it was always meant to happen."

"What did they look like?"

Yukina laughed a small, almost watery sound. "The son was taller than I. He had pale aqua hair with a small portion of brown-orange discoloration at the top of his hair. His eyes were deep brown and bright with excitement. The daughter was only a little taller than I. She had long flowing orange-brown hair. She was fierce and had deep red eyes…" Yukina looked up. "I stood with my children, Shizuru-san."

Shizuru blinked for a moment before biting back a small laugh. Sounded like Kazuma would get his fondest dream after all. "So where was their father?"

Yukina's eyes began to leak as her smile fell. Her pale hands lifted and buried her small face within them. "Long gone. I'm going to out-live him, Shizuru!"

It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out who she was talking about. Shizuru took a deep breath and fought down the sting of knowing the pain of outliving someone you care for. She swallowed it however and reached over to pull the smaller woman to her arms carefully. "Yukina…sweetheart, do you really think Kazuma cares? He probably knows better than anyone that you'll outlive him."

"B-but…I-I can't ask that of him!"

"No. No you can't. But that's the beauty of it…" She pulled back enough to stare into the smaller woman's face. "You don't _have_ to. He's _offering_ it to you without strings attached. It's not my place to say this, but hell with it…he _loves_ you, Yukina. Not like some stupid little boy's crush; he loves you like a man was meant to love a woman. He has for years. He's never strayed from you once. He's blindly faithful to a fault." She smiled and chuckled. "Dumb as a box of rocks, but at least he's loyal and loving."

Yukina pulled back and wiped her head, nodding her head. She stared at the floor where the hiruseki jewels fell. "Thank you, Shizuru-san…"

"Of course." Shizuru suddenly felt rather awkward, not knowing what to do. She rose and nodded. "Well, I'm going for my walk now."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you!"

"Nah, you didn't. I wanted to talk." Shizuru smirked and headed to the door without looking back. She found slight irony in the way she'd just popped in to talk briefly and leave. Reminded her to Kouta. With an eye roll she opened the door and paused. "Don't keep him waiting too long, Yukina. He'd rearrange the stars for you if he could." She then slid out into the hallway and headed on her merry way.

The sun filtering through the trees was warm and comforting to her. In an odd way it felt as if the sun was trying to tell her something. She let out a long breath and stretched her arms up over her head and dropped them back to her sides, tucking her right into her pocket. Her white button up blouse was loose around her frame. She came to a stand-still and sank onto a large rock. Once she knew she was away from everyone, she hung her head in her hands.

"What the hell am I thinking?" She ran her hands through her hair.

"You're not thinking." Came a grumpy reply from above her. She rolled her eyes at her luck. She leaned back and looked up with a glare.

"It was rhetorical, Hiei."

"Hn."

"But what the hell, why don't I just ask _you_ for advice? So what _do you_ think, Hiei?" Sarcasm laced through her words like a venomous snake.

"I could care less."

"Then why the hell would you comment?"

"You sat beneath my tree and asked."

"Your tree?" She laughed drily. "Oh, now there's a classic statement."

"Hn. Humans are all foolish."

"Can't argue there…"

Silence permeated the air for several long moments. Shizuru stared at the ground, almost wondering if he left.

"He's demon."

Shizuru snorted. "No shit."

A growl from above came before, "his primal instincts rule him."

"Gathered that too."

"You're hopeless then." Hiei snapped and with a sudden electro-charge in the air, took off. The air suddenly felt rather devoid of life for a moment. Shizuru tucked a knee up to rest her arm over.

"Also figured that too…"

**…..**

Unknown to Shizuru, a figure watched her closely from the underbrush. The fire demon was getting rust if he didn't notice the presence either. The figure shifted and kept their energy tightly bound so as not to be detected. It snuck closer to the brunette until it was level with the tree behind her.

'_So this is the little human you chose, Kouta? So foolish. So fragile…' _A malicious smile spread over the figure's hidden face.

Shizuru felt a warning shift within her. She moved to turn and look around her; more specifically, behind her. As she turned, it happened in slow motion. A figure burst from the underbrush. Shizuru reacted purely on instinct and dove to the side. The figure rolled to their feet and with a speed that _had_ to be demonic, was before her. She looked up with wide eyes as the figure grabbed her throat. The smaller form lifted her effortlessly from the ground in one hand. Shizuru kicked and tried to pry herself free desperately. As her vision began to dim, she made one good solid kick to the figure between the legs. Realization crashed over her as her vision blurred into darkness.

"And to think, he chose a little human _girl_." Vicious, snarling, clipped words barely registered before Shizuru was out cold. Her body went limp from the lack of air to her lungs.

* * *

_Cliffhanger, I know. However, you won't hang to TOO long this time! So, I have to say, all of your reviews were beautiful, appreciated, and amazing. Thank you so much! _

_We'll find out who our villain is in the next chapter! Mwahahahahaaaa!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	6. Lining the Coffin

**E.H.**

_Update! And it's not almost a month later! Woot! This is NOT going the way I originally planned. However, I like this direction. It's definitely far more flattering for Shizuru with the direction. You'll see what I mean in a while. But yeah. I have to say, I am severely attached to the song Try by Pink and keep listening to it on repeat. Along with a few others. _

_Thank you to my lovelies for your reviews. I promise, I'm not trying to torture you guys! :D It just so happens that my mind has issues that work themselves out over time through writing!_

* * *

**Lining the Coffin**

_Drip…drip…drop._

Shizuru could handle being tied up.

_Drip…drop…plop._

Hell, she could even handle being blindfolded. After all, she'd dated some guys into some pretty kinky shit before.

_Plop…_

But _goddamnit_, if she had to listen to that incessant dripping, dropping water in the background for another moment…she swore she'd go nuts. She just couldn't be held responsible for what she'd do! She growled in frustration and tried the ties again before letting her anger just rise up and take over for a few minutes. She flailed uselessly while screaming into her gag in pure rage and indignation. When her muscles began to answer her screams, she settled back down, heaving long breaths of air through her nose.

'_I need a smoke.'_

"Looks like someone's a little testy in the morning."

There she was again. Taunting. Always taunting. Shizuru always prided herself on her mostly patient demeanor. This woman…man…whatever the _hell_ it was made her rethink her entire outlook on life. Maybe she should become a homicidal maniac for a day just to see and think what they do. Maybe _then_ she'd have at least some damned idea as to what the fuck was so messed up with these people! Seriously? Kidnapping a twenty-seven year old woman wasn't exactly something to be proud of. At that point it was _'grabbing a very angry, pissed off, ready to kick ass, bitchy woman'_. She snorted at that and sat back, letting her usual bored expression fall over her face.

'_Good thing for you, princess, that I'm not only blindfolded but strung up like a damn turkey too.'_

"I see some of his reasons." Came the half-feminine sounding, half-graveled voice. "You only display anger when it seems necessary."

'_Wanna see anger, bitch? Untie me. Then you'll see what a Kuwabara can really do.'_

A rattling sigh that made Shizuru stomach clench in slight nausea came from her 'napper. She actually felt really pathetic. If this sickly creature could overcome her in a mere few seconds, what the hell was she doing thinking she could live up to the Kuwabara name. She leaned her head back against the rocky surface behind her. Damn…she _really_ needed a smoke now.

"I can't tell if I should just kill you now or leave you alive for him to find."

'_Fuckin' choose already! I'm sick of hearin' you talk!'_ She couldn't miss how much that sounded like Yusuke. A smirk and a small, short chuckle came from that.

"You find this amusing? Your _life_ is being put on the line and you laugh?"

'_Why the hell not, princess? Why the hell talk to me anyways? You know I can't answer you bitch.'_

Shizuru glared into the blindfold angrily. A few moments passed by before she heard a slight rustling of fabric. Icy fingers gripped the gag roughly and yanked. Shizuru grunted as it tore free from her mouth. She coughed and took a long deep breath from her parched lips. The next thing she knew, water was being forced down her throat. She choked on it and coughed it up. A harsh slap hard enough to make her see stars slammed into her face. The same frigid finger gripped her jaw harshly to pour more water down her throat. She managed to swallow a decent amount before yanking back. She failed to break free but the water did stop flowing.

"Pathetic little humans."

"Fuck…off…"

A sick laugh with putrid breath blew into her face. She forced herself to keep the water down. She wanted to look into the face of her captor, just once. She wanted to memorize the fucker's face so that she would have fond memories of what they _used_ to look like before she broke their face in.

"Save such energy. You'll need it later." They pulled away, much to her relief. However, it was short lived as the pungent smell of the person came back. She fought to keep her face straight. "However, for your obvious lack of respect toward me…I have a little gift for you."

Shizuru frowned. She didn't get a chance to ask before her mouth was pried open and something was shoved inside her mouth. She froze as sharp shards of something dug into her tongue. She bit back tears of pain that swelled in her eyes. She didn't dare move as the ball of metallic thorns settled into her mouth. The gag was then forced back on none-too-gently causing several of the thorns to stab her mouth painfully. She swallowed and knew that she ingested her own blood. She felt completely violated and even a bit scared then. Whoever this person was…they were truly twisted in a way that she never wanted to deal with. She recognized what was in her mouth from one of her study classes in high school before she dropped out. It was a unique torture device used to make the victim completely submissive. A barbed-ball. Usually it was attached with a leather strap around the head that would be tightened gradually, making the ball rip and tear into the tender, sensitive flesh of the mouth. It had nothing to do with gaining information but rather with tearing your enemy apart. It was a sick thing. She could only thank her lucky stars that this particular one was half the size of the original device and lacked the tightening straps. Whoever this asshole was, they weren't as efficient as they could be. A slight tremble started in her limbs as she wracked her brain for any and all she'd effectively pissed off. Too long a list. And none fit. This person kept going on and on about someone, a guy, who seemed to have chosen _her_. She could only come to one name that made sense. Kouta. But he hadn't chosen her. They weren't even in a damned real relationship! The only other guy she could think of who'd have sick fuckers like this around him would be Sakyo. She felt bile rise a bit at that thought. In that instance, it'd make some more sense.

Shizuru clamped her eyes shut and did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She prayed.

**…..**

"Any sign?" Yusuke rushed into the temple. Keiko looked rather rattled as she followed her husband inside.

Kuwabara looked up from where he had his hands covering his face. "None yet, Urameshi…"

"Where the hell'd you see her last?"

"I didn't. Yukina did."

Keiko caught Yusuke look and nodded. She left the room and headed for the Ice Maiden's chambers.

"What the hell coulda happened to Shizuru of all fuckin' people?" Yusuke moved to sit across from his best friend. "Where are Kurama, Hiei, and, what's his face…Kouta?"

"Searchin'…Nabi too. Shiyu's in with Yukina. Urameshi, I-I…I don't know what to do!" He shook his head and stared at the table. "Shizuru ain't stupid! She's strong too! I dunno…it just don't sit right with me!"

"Fuck…yeah. I know whatcha mean. Did they tell ya to stay here for a reason?"

Kuwabara snorted. "Yeah. 'parently I'd just get in the way with my 'hollering buffoonery'."

Yusuke didn't need to ask. He knew where that came from. "How's Yukina holdin' up?"

"She ain't."

"We're gonna find her, Kuwabara."

"Yeah…" Yusuke rose from the table to head out to help the others. Kuwabara stopped him. "Urameshi…?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you didn't wanna come back early from your honeymoon for somethin' like this. But thanks…"

"Shut up." Yusuke smirked. "B'sides, without me…you'd never find your own ass!" Kuwabara didn't fight or rise to the bait. Yusuke frowned and headed out to join the rag-tag team of searchers. He caught up with them after a bit. "What's the deal?"

Kurama looked over, already knowing he'd arrived. "Signs of a scuffle."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed at those words. He approached the spot the four were standing in. "What kinda scuffle we talkin'?"

"The kind where Shizuru was obviously too overpowered." Nabi answered and motioned to Hiei in the tree. "Hiei is using his jagan to attempt finding her. It will take time. She is not nearby. That much is clear."

Kouta was leaning on a tree with a scowl. "She went for a walk on her own. She never came back. Hiei said she spoke with him briefly for a moment before he left her be."

Yusuke didn't miss the slight accusation in Kouta's tone. Neither did Kurama from the way the redhead's shouldered stiffened a bit. Hiei shifted. Without looking, Yusuke knew the fire demon was glaring at Kouta. Kouta blatantly disregarded the short apparition. Damnit, he didn't need this shit right now. "All right. Then we just gotta keep our cools and our heads about us." He blinked and shook his head. When the hell did he sound so damned…level headed?

**…..**

Shizuru was overly careful to not move her mouth. She took to carefully breathing in and out through her nose. She couldn't say how long had passed. She was pretty damned sure at least a day had passed. The air had chilled exponentially; to her, she figured that meant nightfall wherever the hell she was being held. She shifted her feet out from under her and ignored the angry throb of her wrists as she used them to hold her up briefly to straighten her legs out. They stopped short of a full stretch. She made a loud grunt of annoyance only to regret it as her tongue and inner cheeks were pricked savagely. She let out a slow breath from her nose.

'_Kami…or any other entity out there…if you're listening…I swear to you I'll stop smoking if you get me out of this situation long enough to pound this asshole's face into the ground.'_

A roll of thunder made her pause. She could hear the beginnings of rain pound a good…twenty feet…from her. That explained only a portion of the chill. The fresh scent of newly dampened soil met her. She shifted so that one leg was mostly stretched and the other foot propped her up enough to take some weight off her wrists. Foot falls echoed off the walls around her.

"You look positively uncomfortable."

'_Really? I couldn't tell.'_

"I can't fathom why such a frail species survived for so long. For all intents and purposes, you should have died out millennia ago."

'_Gee, I can't fathom why the fuck you bother talking to me.' _Shizuru felt her skin prickle with awareness. She froze. She'd felt this before once or twice during the dark tournament. Of course, she'd been in a stadium of demons. This time, it was stronger…there was more malice to it. It made her body tremble and shiver. _'What…is that? It's so dark…'_

"…you can feel it?"

She didn't bother hiding it and carefully nodded once.

"Fascinating."

She wanted to snort or make some derisive comment but couldn't. Even if she didn't have her particularly spiky friend impaling her tongue, she wouldn't have been able to. The energy she felt was massive and entirely evil. Not even Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame compared to this. Then it came. A long, eerily low bellow that rumbled from the earth itself. The ground shook in reply and Shizuru found herself suddenly all too happy to have her blindfold. She knew this was something she didn't _want_ to see.

"His name is Chikyu no Kanashimi."

Shizuru couldn't suppress the next tremors of both fear and nausea from the strength of the energy coming from such a creature.

"If Kouta is wise, he'll find the clues I've left him and know to come here." A sickly cackle filled the cavern. The person moved over to Shizuru. "Listen to Chikyu's mournful cries…"

The creature continued to bellow long into the early morning. When it finally died down with another earth-rattling rumble, Shizuru finally relaxed. Her muscles screamed from the tension it'd caused her. She focused on breathing deeply and evenly without moving her mouth. Shizuru felt such a heavy exhaustion poured over her. Right as she settled to rest, she cursed her luck. She really had to pee. She squirmed a bit. Her captor approached her and yanked her to her feet. Shizuru felt the restraints drop away before she was hauled to the outside and shoved against the rocky surface.

"Do it quickly."

'_With you watching? You've got to be kidding me.' _Shizuru shifted, finally feeling her patience snap. She moved to squat and then was hit with an idea. She shifted to that she had her back to where she figured her captor was. Screw her modesty; since when did she give a damn anyways? She tucked her head down and lifted her blind-fold enough to see the rocky slope down from her. She cursed mentally. It'd be risky, but what the hell? She acted quickly so that she didn't give herself away. She stood, yanking her pants up at the same time she jumped. A loud shriek filled the air. She hit the ground with a jarring motion that made the spikes seriously dig into her mouth's flesh. She, however, rolled with her fall like she'd seen the boys do too many times to count. She struggled to her feet and yanked the blindfold off. If she was caught again, she'd never see the light of day again. She took off without a thought, ignoring the blinding flash that split the sky. She was running downhill and having difficulty. She could barely hear the sounds of her assailant following behind. As she ran, she frantically untied the gag around her face and very painfully removed the spike ball, piercing her hand at several places before throwing it. As an afterthought, she realized just how stupid that was. She could have used it as a weapon. But, there was no way in hell she was looping back for it. Her feet lost grip and she dropped. Her body slammed into the side of the tiny slope and with the impact, it gave under her. She literally was at the top of a rock-slide she created. With a cry, she turned to try and grapple something, _anything_ only to come up with nothing but breaking nails. She saw the sheer edge coming up. Her eyes widened as she threw a last prayer up to kami to protect everyone she loved and keep Kazu from mourning her too much. The edge came up on her in nearly slow-motion before her body was flung out over a large open space. She was falling. That's all she was aware of. She didn't have much time to think before her feet crashed into something that felt like concrete at first but gave way after her right foot and fibula snapped. She was sucked into a vortex of motion. She couldn't breathe or see. Her body was like a rag-doll being thrown around until she was throw out against a large boulder. She smashed into it roughly with such a force she saw stars. Clinging to it, she finally realized she was in water. Looking around, there was a huge cavernous opening all around her. She moved to swim to the side, looking like a drowning dog before she dragged herself up onto an embankment. She coughed repeatedly, dislodging all sorts of things from her lungs that she just _didn't_ want to think about. Yanking her wet, tangled mop of hair back from her face, she looked around desperately. There were no openings in or out of here. Well, except for the way she'd come in.

"Fuck…" She croaked, pained from the many lacerations over her tongue. She tested her broken leg and spat out a curse, holding in the tears that dared to fall. She tugged her good leg up and hugged it tightly to her chest. "How do I always get myself into such messes?"

She scanned over her surroundings to see about a makeshift splint. She spotted a long jagged rock and pulled herself carefully over to it. She dragged the rock to her and stared at it. It beat nothing. She aligned it with her broken leg and looked around again. After a few long minutes, she spotted another jagged rock, this one just a tiny bit shorter. She was at least lucky in how near it was to the other. She only had to lay back flat and drag it to her. She aligned it with the inside of her broken leg. Taking her vest off, she ripped her stained white blouse off. She then shifted it under her leg. Once she managed that, she began to wrap the sleeves around twice as painfully tight as she dared. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she remembered idly about some CPR and first aid classes she took a long ass time ago saying don't tie it too tightly. Shrugging it off, she figured the worst that could happen would be loss of circulation. Once her leg was mostly secured, she tugged her vest on over her bra, ignoring the fact that her belly was somewhat exposed. There wasn't anyone around to impress, so honestly…she didn't give a damn. She leaned back against the nearest rock and focused on just breathing. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. She'd survived an impossible fall into what she figured was a river. _If_ her luck held out, her captor would believe her dead and move on. At this point, that left her to…survive for two weeks until her leg healed. She laughed drily at that.

"Survive two weeks and then try to swim my ass out. That's my best option. Great." She'd reached the point where she didn't give much of a rat's ass about the pain in her mouth. _That_ would heal faster than her leg, she figured. At least she didn't pierce her tongue completely on the barbed ball. The rest were minor cuts and scrapes around the inside. She had water, but food was the problem. As is it was, she was devastatingly hungry. She searched the cavern and spotted a patch of mushrooms. She hesitated for a few long minutes. "Oh what the hell. If they kill me, they kill me." It'd be a sorry, half-assed way to die, sure…but at least it wouldn't be at some psycho's hand. Just her own stupid one. She dragged her body over to the mushroom and picked a few, stopping herself after she had five. There were quite a few of them, but she wasn't about to risk picking them all and not having another food source for a while. At least she'd have something in her stomach, however small. Out of simple habit, she reached over and rinsed them in the water. She then popped them into her mouth and made a face. They were bitter and strong flavored. She seriously hoped that wasn't the poisonous side of them. After she downed them, she cupped water in her hand and drank until she wasn't thirsty. She then laid still and stared up into the dark cavern above. Faintly, slowly, little blue-green glows began to light up. They flickered before they went dark again and another lit up. She watched in fascination, wondering slightly if it was the mushroom's giving her hallucinations or if she was really seeing it. In either case, she watched the beautiful display until her own fatigue wiped her out cold.

A splash woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. It sounded again. She sat up quickly and darted her gaze around. If there was something splashing, she wasn't alone. If she wasn't alone, there was a chance it wasn't friendly. Okay, so there was a very high possibility it wasn't friendly. She didn't want to leave anything to chance anymore. Chance was a repeat offender in her world. It loved to royally screw her over whenever it had the _chance_. She pushed the horrible pun from her head so that she could focus. When it sounded again, she found the source. It was in the water. She frowned and leaned closer to the edge. There it was again. A brightly colored fish swam up, splashed the surface and then swam a little away and then back again. She stared at it blinking several times. A small grin started to form on her face.

"I have to say, Kami…I was beginning to doubt you." She stated, she carefully dipped her hands slowly into the water and held then just far enough apart for it to swim between. She waited, holding still. It came close and darted away again. She continued to wait and when it swam between her hands, she grabbed it. It slithered free with a slick feeling over her fingers. She cursed and tried again and again until she was too damn frustrated to try anymore. She turned and huffed at the fish. "Yeah, screw you too. Damned fish. I wouldn't have anything to make a fire with anyways." She then spotted a few pieces of drift wood resting on the bank farther away. If she pulled them out of the water and let them dry, she could eventually have a fire. Maybe more than one if she was wise about it. She began to weakly make her way to the drift wood. It took her much longer than she would ever admit to reach them. She managed to pry them from the water. Once she had them out, she leaned back and panted heavily. In her weakened, malnourished state, just the motions of moving and pulling them out had her completely drained. She rested for a while, finding herself staring upwards again. As she focused, she could see the unique light show again. She smiled a small grin as she watched it. It was kind of like watching an asteroid shower only with them returning to do the same dance routine again. Shizuru finally regained enough energy to return to the patch of mushrooms. She downed a few more, figuring that she'd lived thus far before she settled to sleep again.

**…..**

Kouta sat on a boulder overlooking the valley below. He lifted his hand to his eyes for the hundredth time to look at the charred stone. He'd found it at the spot Shizuru had been taken. He hadn't said a word to the others because it was something that didn't concern them. The only one who it could possibly involve was Nabi and even then it was a stretch. She hadn't been there during the village slaughter. He and Miro had. He'd hidden them under one of the older huts farther on the outskirts. She'd trembled beneath his arm, crying softly as they watched their village burning to ash. When the bandits lit the hut over them aflame, he had acted purely on instinct. He'd reached his hand out and used his lightning element to superheat the stone foundation around them. It had melded together like a shelter over them as the rest of the hut crumbled around them. Miro had looked into his eyes with such fear and devastation. His soul had reflected her feelings back.

He closed his eyes as the memories washed over him. He breathed deeply while the waves of regret, pain, and sorrow ebbed and flowed in his soul. He had protected her for so long as they grew closer together over the years. Needless to say, more than years and friendship grew between them. Miro had never been the beauty that Nabi was; but to Kouta…he'd always felt strongly towards her. When she'd been captured by Junta, he'd desperately fought to find her. His scar throbbed with the memory of facing his former best friend in a battle that left him with such a bitter taste. He'd even been captured by the bastard. The torture had been intense, but he'd never broken. Not once. He wished he could say that Miro had fared the same. She hadn't. The torture had left her malformed and insane. He'd tried to bring her back; he'd pleaded with her to come back to him. She'd been so broken that she believed Junta's lies and deceptions. She'd even turned against him screaming that he always loved Nabi more than her. He'd never loved Nabi. She was a friend, a companion. Miro…Miro he would have died for. And when she ran him through with her sword, he'd felt betrayed and completely against love. Love was meant to build people up just so it could carelessly plunge them into darkness and pain. It was a tool people used to manipulate and harm. It wasn't real.

He opened his eyes and stared back at the stone that she'd held onto for so long from when he'd saved them under that hut. A piece of the crumbling walls to always remind her of their home. Miro had Shizuru. He had no doubt of that. He felt a somber, unsettling feeling settle over him.

"I do not believe I have seen you so down trodden before. You were usually the one to try and repair and uplift the others." Nabi sighed, sitting beside him. He glanced at her.

"I've never screwed up so badly before." He admitted.

"How did you…" she frowned at the human term, "screw up?"

"Miro has her, Nabi."

Nabi stiffened. She looked at him sharply. "Impossible. Kurama left her to die in one of the darkest zones of Demon World."

"Don't underestimate her." He sighed and leaned on his knees. "She's come back from the dead so many times that I've lost count."

"I…do not understand. What would she gain by harming Shizuru?"

"She's trying to hit me where it hurts." Kouta groaned angrily. "And she hit the mark."

"You have feelings for Shizuru." Statement, not question. He didn't reply, merely averted his gaze to the long valley descending way from them.

"If you want to blame me, go ahead."

"Why would I blame you, Kouta?"

"I caused this."

"How?"

"It's complicated."

"How do you expect me to understand and help a friend if you do not tell me what is complicated?"

"Because! Miro and I were together! And now…now she's probably torturing Shizuru to try and get to me! Because I didn't listen to you! Because I'm a stupid hormonal bastard who has nothing to gain and everything to lose!"

"Welcome to the club." Kouta turned to see Yusuke standing off to the side, arms crossed. "Look, I know ya screwed up. But you're here now, aren't ya?"

"It is in the now that matters." Nabi agreed, reaching back and clasping Kurama's hand as it settled on her shoulder.

"She'll not go down so easily, Kouta-san. Shizuru is nothing if not extremely stubborn and tough." Kurama smiled in a way that told he was being reminded of something.

The dull, muted thump of Hiei's feet hitting the ground met their ears. He looked highly perturbed as he approached them. "Found her."

"Where?" Yusuke stood up straight, looking at the fire demon.

Hiei's eye twitched. "Chikyu no Kanashimi's lair."

Kurama, Nabi, and Kouta all tensed visibly before paling considerably.

"H-how did she…?" Nabi started.

Kurama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, staving off a growing headache. "Because…this is Shizuru. If there is a way for her to end up in the worst situation possible…she'll find it."

"Fuck." Kouta growled.

"Uh…news flash, not everybody here knows what the hell you're talkin' 'bout!" Yusuke grumped.

"Chikyu no Kanashimi, translated roughly to the Earth's Sorrow is the oldest known beast of the Demon World. It is not demon in nature, however has the power and temperament of the highest S-Class demon. It is far better known by what it truly is…a blood-thirsty monster. It kills whatever it finds within its self-described territory. It does not kill to eat. It kills for the sake of killing."

"It's a bloody Earth Dragon. The darkest, foulest version of the land when it began to corrupt. For every dragon we bond with, there is a darker soul to counter it. Iwaryuu is countered by Chikyu. Hiryuu is countered by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. So on and so forth. Shizuru, for all intents and purposes, is in the belly of the damned beast."

Yusuke stared at them before following in Kouta's footsteps with a simple, "fuck."

* * *

_How's that for Shizuru's luck? Sound about right? I can't imagine her ending up in a simple situation where she doesn't have to deal with some really tough problems. Let me know what you think!_

_As for Kouta…yes, he's a hottie, isn't he? I've never had an OC that made me want to laugh and blush simultaneously. He's kind of a bad-boy with school boy charm. Can't help it. _

_In case basic Japanese is not understood by anyone, Kami means God. Unbasic is Chikyu no Kanashimi which was roughly translated in the chapter. It **should** mean Earth's Sorrow or Sorrow of the Earth. If anyone has any questions on any that I missed or just plain didn't remember writing...let me know!_

_Catch you in the next chapter which is coming soon, I promise!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	7. Steps of a Beast

**E.H.**

_Oh my god! An update! I know! For that...I am terribly sorry for how long it took! I TRIED to make this longer! But I'm still figuring things out! So, please bear with me! If it's horrible, I apologize! I feel it's going in a better direction than what I originally was trying to do. By FAR. If the characters go out of character, please forgive. It's been a while since I've written for Yu Yu Hakusho. I have to get my brain back into it. That and I have a splitting headache. So, here it is! Chapter seven! _

* * *

**Steps of a Beast**

Shizuru woke slowly, rolling over. She blinked her eyes lazily as she stared up at the glowing cave ceiling. She shifted momentarily. The feeling of being watched settled over her. She stilled and rolled her eyes around to search the area around her. The ground began to shift beneath her and she felt the same crushing awareness she'd had from the cave. However, this time, the awareness was ten-fold. She began to quiver uncontrollably as her body chilled to the point she wasn't sure she'd ever be warm again. She pushed herself onto her elbow and looked around more carefully. A long, dust-filled gust blew over her from behind. She closed her eyes and counted down to her demise. She didn't dare move; no need enticing it more to kill her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her ears filled the overpowering sound of something sniffing her. A low, rumbling growl sounded before it seemed to pull back a bit.

"_You…smell…sorrow…loss." _The voice in her head was deep, gravely, and vibrated through her consciousness physically. She didn't know what to say in reply, so she stayed silent. _"Why…despair?"_

When something big enough to sniff you and blow dusty breath over you asked you a question, you answered. "I'm stuck in a cave with a giant that's probably going to eat me with a broken leg. Why _not_ despair?"

A long silence followed before a low rumble that at first she confused for a growl rolled over her. It took her only a moment before she realized it wasn't a growl, but a laugh.

"_You…amuse."_

"Glad I amuse someone." She replied shakily.

"_Allow…live." _The rumbling pulled back from her. She rolled over and watched in sudden awe at the true size of the beast she'd been blindfolded from seeing before. The monstrous form lumbered away into the darkest part of the cave. She finally gained her breathing back in a whoosh.

"This'll be one hell of a story to retell if I live through this." She murmured, disbelieving. She turned back to where the mushrooms were and felt her stomach cramp from hunger. She reached out and plucked a few, washing them in the cool water beside her. She sat up, dragging her leg carefully to a more comfortable position. She chewed thoughtfully as she stared into the water. She fought back a shiver from the cooler air. Her clothes had dried, but she wasn't feeling too amazing. She looked to where the logs were still drying and practically begged for them to dry faster with her eyes. She looked away and glared back into the water. Her reflection looked distortedly back at her. She could see the bags under her eyes, the pale color to her skin, and she couldn't help but feel like she looked skinnier now. She wondered how long she'd been gone now. A day? A week? A month? How long _was_ it? The biggest question that overshadowed the others was a simple one with no answer; was she safe? She wanted to bathe so badly, but her leg wouldn't permit such.

"_You…worry." _

She looked back toward the darker area and was actually able to make out the giant's eyes from the rest of the rock surrounding it. "Am I safe here?" She answered.

The rock thing tilted its head, making several jagged rocks fall around it. She couldn't help but be glad she wasn't over there. Impaled wasn't a look she wanted to try out.

"_Safe...now."_

"So I wasn't before?" She raised an eyebrow at it.

"_Wondered…flavor…you."_

"Wondered what flavor I was, huh?" She scoffed. "Probably nothing worth your while."

"_Considered…denied. So…weak."_

She turned away and looked down at her broken leg. "Trust me, if I had a choice, I'd wouldn't be. But, what can you do when you're born human with nothing but awareness of the supernatural?" She shrugged as if it didn't bother her.

"_Could…be…more."_

She didn't look at the beast. She didn't want to. "I'm sure at a cost."

The growling rumbling rolled over the area again. _"Always…cost."_

Shizuru sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've got enough on my plate as is."

"_Offer…stands…if…reconsider."_

Silence fell over the cave and Shizuru found herself lost in thought. She closed her eyes and instantly saw Kouta in her mind. She tried to push it aside, but it kept rising up. Everything she could recall was making her feel a little too warm. Not appropriate for her current situation. With a heavy sigh that nearly made her lungs ache, she flopped back and laid her arm over her eyes.

**…..**

Very few things in Shizuru's life went well. Waking up, going to work, dealing with family matters…all ended up in some form of chaos or another. It was something she'd learned to live with. The familiar chaos of life was simply that; familiar. A nice long cigarette break definitely managed to make her feel better by a long shot. However, these new events were becoming a rather large pain in the ass. Something unsettled her from her sleep. Sitting up quickly, her amber eyes scanned the area around her. The cave was, for the most part, barely lit by the strange glowing lichens or stones above. It wasn't so much the lack of what she couldn't see that bothered her but more so what she _could_ see.

Something was crawling out of the water ahead of her. Near where she washed in. She felt a small sense of panic rush her. Questions flit through her mind in rapid succession. What was it? Why was it here? Did that psycho find her? Was this it for her? Was there anything she could fight with nearby? The last question is the one that forced a calm over her. She had to find something to defend herself with. Like hell she'd go down without a fight. With no options within reach, she had to risk exposing herself more by dragging nearer to the already downed spikes of stone from earlier when the beast moved. The dark lump of whatever it was began to move further onto the side of the water way. Fuck it. She would roll, bad leg or not, if it meant a chance at survival! The figure began to stand. Humanoid in looks, Shizuru felt her pulse leap. The figure turned and in the dim lighting she could make out some features. She'd not taken a good look at her captor as she fled like a bat out of hell, but what she had managed to see was enough. This was psycho. Cursing under her breath, she took a deep breath and threw her body to the side and rolled. Her leg screamed in protest but she didn't heed it. It could scream all it wanted, didn't change the fact she had to move. Psycho's wheezing cough proceeded fumbled steps in Shizuru's direction.

'_Shit, shit, shit…'_ She tried to measure her breathing as she dragged her body before rolling again.

"You…" Shizuru ignored the garbled call. "I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

"Catch me first!" Shizuru really should have known better. Taunting the able bodied one wanting to kill you? Yeah. Not the best idea since sliced bread. But what kind of Kuwabara would she be if she didn't fling some stupid retort back? Her hand zinged with discomfort as it collided with the nearest weapon of choice. She clasped it in her hands and rolled over in time with it to see the Psycho a few feet away. The deformed mass of demon glared down at her.

"I plan to!" Psycho snarled before leaping at Shizuru.

Shizuru had barely enough time to raise the heavy rock and deflect the first blow. The second however wasn't so easy to evade. The hit completely knocked her off balance and jostled the broken bones in her leg. Psycho then stepped down on her leg. Shizuru couldn't ignore the scream that clawed up her throat and out. She went to clutch at her leg. Psycho threw a fist into Shizuru's nose. The cartilage in her nose crunched with white hot explosions behind her eyelids.

"I'm going to drag your dead body in a parade around Kouta!"

Shizuru opened her mouth to retort only to have her entire head slammed forward into a knee. Damn demons and their abnormal strength. With consciousness already fading away Shizuru felt a whimper escape. She hated that it happened at all; but it was out there now. Panic, worry, fear, and despair settled over her as the demon before her continued to rain hit after hit, blow after blow down upon her already battered body. _'Kazuma…'_ Her mind flashed an image of his face before her. She recalled in sickeningly perfect detail his death during the dark tournament. The soul-crushing reality that if she died here and now…he'd have to live through the same thing she'd gone through. The difference would be that she wouldn't be coming back. Psycho was no Toguro. Toguro missed Kazuma's vitals for his own reasons…Psycho wasn't planning to let her walk away for a life lesson to Kouta. No. Psycho planned to shove another death down his throat. One that he couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. Four words that were undoubtedly going to be the same four words that would damn her echoed in her mind. _'Offer…stands…if…reconsider.'_

"I reconsider!" She managed as she felt her head crack back against the stone floor.

"What the hell are you talking to?!" Psycho's putrid breath stifled Shizuru's ability to think.

Then the earth groaned. Everything began to move and rumble. Shizuru couldn't focus her vision on anything. To be quite honest, she couldn't focus on anything besides the numb feeling settling over her body. Her vision dimmed rapidly until she felt her eyelids close. Kami, she was so tired. So…fucking…tired. Maybe when she woke up…she'd be at home nursing a hangover.

Yeah. That's right. She'd be nursing a hangover from Yusuke's wedding. Maybe even toss a few back with her morning smoke. Everything would be fine. Nothing would hurt. She sure as hell wouldn't feel like a train wreck on two feet. Nope. Life would be just like always. Yusuke'd be cracking some stupid ass jokes while Kazuma would be rising to any and all bait. Shiyuki would be trying to keep Hiei in the room with them while Yukina would be giggling behind her dainty hand. Keiko'd be rearing to give Yusuke a pummeling. Kurama would be laughing in the corner while Inabi would be smiling as if she understood. Kouta would be entering the room and smiling at her. Wait…what? Kouta wasn't part of the morning routine!

Tingling erupted throughout her as her eyes snapped open. She blinked one, twice, and once more for good measure. That wasn't right. Not even a little. Something flew at her face and she caught it mid-motion. A fist. She'd just…stopped a fist? Her eyes followed the arm back up to the source. The deformed bitch stared at her in stunned dismay. Shizuru would have mirrored that look if she didn't feel so damn good! A smirk spread over her lips.

"Well, I'll be damned. Look who's got her second wind, sweetheart." Shizuru drawled as she tightened her grip on the demon's hand. A scream erupted from the other. Shizuru's smirk grew into a grin as her head fell back and a laugh roiled out of her. Her head snapped forward and slammed her forehead against the demon's face. She then rose to her feet. She glanced at her leg and tested it. It was healed. Completely. The only problem was the restraints still wound around it. She threw the demon's hand aside without a care. She didn't bother to look at Psycho. She bent and pulled the restraints free. Straightening, she stretched and sighed contently. She cocked her head to the side and surveyed the demon before her. "Is it just me, or did the tables just turn?"

Whether it was the lighting in the cavern or just the fact that she suddenly felt less weak, Shizuru could have sworn that the demon before her paled. A lot. A laugh bubbled up inside her at the sight. Kami, did it feel good to be so…_strong!_ Maybe she would survive this after all! She popped her shoulders and back before grasping the front of the demon's collar and hauling it closer. She brought her knee forward and slammed it directly into the demon's gut. A loud, guttural noise of pain accentuated the darkness. She felt warm, sticky wetness fall on her arm and leg. The smell was coppery and sickly at once. This demon was dying; and not from her. It occurred to her that she should feel pity. It never came. Instead, what came was a blood lust that she'd never felt before in her life. And to be honest, she couldn't it wasn't welcome.

"What…changed…?" The demon grunted out as it wheezed ever louder.

"…Good question." Shizuru put her finger to her chin before she shrugged. "Don't really care to answer either, toots." She threw the demon down and stomped her foot on its chest. The crunching under her foot was satisfying to say the least. "Next time you play Human Punching Bag, be sure your human can't ever fight back, dumbass."

"Just…kill me."

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

"Are you…a monster?"

Shizuru stopped and stared at the broken body beneath her. _"Always…cost." _Reality rushed her too quickly as her empathic nature hit her full force. So much pain, anger, sorrow, betrayal, loss, and fear invaded her at once making her backpedal and cry out grabbing her head. She sank to her knees and cradled her head in her hands, touching her forehead to the ground. Hot tears etched trails down her cheeks. Was this her cost? Losing her natural affinity to help others in place of a rancid tasting blood-lust? What use did she have for such…such…_demonic_ feelings? She raised her head and looked around. The thing, the creature…was gone. She couldn't feel it around her; no, not around her. But she _did_ feel it _inside_ her. She blew out a long breath. _'What the hell did I do?'_

'_Contract…with…Chikyu.' _Answered the beast from inside her head. _'Part…of…you…now.'_

'_Part of me?' _She looked upon the broken demon as it shuddered. She crawled over to it and looked over it. "Don't die, please."

A wet scoff, "what? Now you feel…remorse?"

"…I…yes. I do. I'm not that, that _thing_."

"Lie…all you…want, human. You…are it…now."

Shizuru grimaced not liking the sound of that in the slightest. Her head began to throb from the weight of her 'gift'. She touched one hand to her face and then moved the other over the demon's chest. The moment she touched the demon she withdrew as though burned. Bile burned up her throat. Sure, she was a Kuwabara, but that didn't mean she couldn't become ill from something like _that_. Her hand hadn't settled over simple flesh. Oh no. It sank. Into a slightly warm, gooey…oh Kami…she was sick. She turned to the side and released her stomach's contents. Shaking, she spat out the rest of the vomit in her mouth and looked to the side.

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

The demon gave her quite the haughty look. "No."

"I won't just let you die like this! This is bullshit!"

"Ha…life is…"

"No! I mean, yes, life is! But this? This isn't okay with me!"

The demon sneered. "I hope…you rot…from this curse…"

All right. Now she didn't feel _quite_ as much remorse as earlier. In fact, her anger was starting to spark a bit again. But then again, so was her curiosity. "What do you know that I don't?"

"You…smell."

"So do you, princess." Shizuru snarled.

"No…like a…dragon. Foul, dark…evil…"

Shizuru stared blankly and with enough cynicism to frost a three layer cake. "Right. Dragon. Got it."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Fodder."

"Squishy."

The demon snapped angry eyes to Shizuru. "Just…kill me already. Save me…from hearing…your hideous voice."

"Don't tempt me, asswad. Now, answer me seriously."

"I did."

"I smell like evil dragon? Well, that's just dandy for everyone isn't it?"

"It will devour…your soul."

"...pleasant."

The demon snorted derisively. "For me. For you? Not…in the slightest."

Shizuru dug her hands into her hair. "How long do you have?"

"Until you…kill me."

"So…you can heal?"

"Didn't say that."

"You can't heal?"

"I lost…that ability…after a run in with…your friend."

"So in other words, either let you rot to death and go in the painful way possible or kill you and cut it blissfully short?"

"…yes…"

"You tried to kill me slowly earlier."

The demon looked at her for the first time with the hint of fear. Shizuru stared back. Regardless of what she'd done earlier under this _"dragon's"_ influence, she just couldn't imagine watching someone or something die painfully slow.

"Tell me a story."

"You've…got to be…kidding me."

"Nope. Buck up, kitten." Shizuru stated with a grim cheerfulness that was all façade. "I want to know who you are and what you did to my friend. I'm sure it had something to do with you being goddamned insane."

"Will…you kill me then?"

"…I'll consider it."

"Fine."

**…..**

Shizuru sat through the entire story without _too_ many comments. It wasn't easy; either the sitting without comment or listening all the way. The dying demon was slow and raspy. But she'd learned her name. Miro. It definitely rang quite a few bells. She was one of Inabi's pals from way the hell back when. It was funny how life worked out, wasn't it? There was a heavy silence over them. She wasn't sure what to say. A lot of what she'd told Shizuru made the brunette want to leave her die slowly. She'd played a large part in Inabi's capture _and_ torture. It was no doubt as to why the hell Red had left her out to die originally. If only she'd done just that. It was something she knew Kurama wouldn't forgive himself for if he knew all the shit she'd gone through because of a demon he left to die. She could only guess at how he'd managed to stop her healing process. It was probably botanical in nature and therefore the farthest thing from her knowledge or domain.

"Well…?"

Shizuru looked up from where she sat staring into the water. "Inabi is ten times the demon you'll ever be."

Kami did she hate that rattling cough. "I don't…care for a…human's opinion."

"I'm sure you don't. It'd be so easy to leave you to rot in here forever."

Silence met her.

"You should be happy that I'm not any of the others. They'd leave you without second thought. Wait…no…Hiei'd take a hell of a lot of pleasure in finding all the areas that hurt the most and burning them slowly. He's a sadistic little bastard that way."

"…what…does that mean…for me?"

"I swear to kami, if killing you off leaves me with some fucked up sense of regret or guilt for the rest of my life…I will find a way to rewind time and leave your sorry ass. You got me?" She was talking more to herself at that point. Miro rolled her eyes.

Shizuru took a deep breath and moved over Miro. She looked down at the pitiful creature that probably could have been something more if she'd decided against becoming so… She didn't even have a word for it. Insane didn't begin to cover it. As she looked at Miro, she hoped beyond all reason that she wasn't looking at her future. If she ever went this far gone…she prayed someone would kill her swiftly. Closing her eyes she reached out and grabbed Miro's head and chin with either hand. She thought only of how the boys would do it and pushed and pulled at the same time with everything she had in her. A resounding snap echoed throughout the cavern. The instant she heard that sound, Miro's body fell completely still. A whoosh of putrid smelling air left her lips as her lungs expelled the last of her air. Shizuru opened one eye first before the other. The blank, glassy look in her eyes was disturbing. She turned away and flopped back.

"…well, what now?"

'_Escape…here.'_

"Oh yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Shizuru answered the voice in her head audibly before she laughed bitterly. "I already sound like a lunatic!"

'_Insanity…is…inevitable.'_

"No shit." She rolled over and pushed herself up. "Well, how do we leave this…place?"

'_Same…way…in.'_

"Through the waterway? Doesn't it only flow in?"

'_Not…your…door…mine.'_

Shizuru frowned. "Oh yeah? And how's that gonna work?"

'_Will…it…and...it…will…move.'_

She turned to stare at the giant rock face before her. Something tingled all the way to her toes as she moved toward it. This was the right wall. She just…knew. It was there in her somewhere. Her hands raised from her sides and pressed to the rock. Her eyes closed and no sooner had the thought formed then the rock began to tremble and part. She gasped and dropped her hands. Several spikes began to fall around her. She cursed and dodged them before running for the opening. It was just large enough now for her to squeeze through. She fell out the other side onto a ledge. The rock, as if knowing she was through, closed with a rumble and slam that reminded her of an earthquake's epicenter. Her eyes squinted against the reddish hued sky of the Demon World. Raising to her feet, she dusted her jeans off and didn't bother to feel a bit insecure about wearing little more than her jeans, worn out tennis shoes, and her vest that hardly covered enough of her bra to be decent. She cupped her hand over her eyes and stared out across the vast valley.

"I'm never complaining about the treadmill again." She grumbled as she began to pick her way down a less than satisfactory path.

**…..**

They were almost to the valley now. Hiei, Kurama, Kouta, and Inabi all halted suddenly and stiffened. Yusuke paused and raised an eyebrow before he too realized what it was.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Chikyuu." Kurama and Inabi answered together.

"He's moving." Kouta stated in an alarmed tone. "Toward this end of the valley."

"Uhh…that ain't good, is it?"

"Hn. No."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. "Well then…we just gotta be ready for him."

Kurama threw a look over his shoulder. "Mazoku bloodline or not, Yusuke, none of us including you are a match for a dragon of this nature. Do you not remember Hiei's…set-backs…with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame?"

"Tch." Hiei looked away annoyed.

"Well yeah, but he beat it didn't he?"

"Yes and no. He, in a baser fashion, become one with it. This only happened because the dragon _allowed_ it."

"So you're sayin'…we're fucked?"

"In the most sensible fashion, yes. Indeed we are, Yusuke-san." Inabi stated and looked toward the direction of the energy.

Kouta frowned and shifted. "Something is off about it."

"Yes…it is…different…" Kurama glanced at Kouta. "What do you-?"

Hiei turned and if they hadn't been staring directly at him…they'd never have believe their eyes. Hiei's jaw was down in awe while his jagan eye was open and glowing. It was rather comical really.

"Hiei?" Kurama hedged.

"...it's the woman…"

"Shizuru? Yeah. That's who we're after!" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"No you fool! She _is_ what we sense!"

"Say what?!"

"You're sure?" Kurama interrupted over Yusuke's near tirade.

Hiei nodded.

"Well, that changes things a bit…"

"Hello! Right here! What do you mean she's what we're sensin'?! This's Shizuru we're talkin' 'bout!"

"Yusuke, please." Kurama stated, looking at the half-breed. "There are a few possibilities we may be faced with. Either she has been consumed by Chikyuu, or she has somehow…gained his power. I think it's rather obvious which of these options is the most likely."

Yusuke stopped and looked at the four others around him. He moved forward, in front of the others. He looked off into the distance and ground his teeth. His right hand clenched into a fist that she slammed against the nearest tree. Wood splintered beneath his hand in a spider web effect from the force of his hit. Closing his eyes briefly he turned and looked at the others. "Then looks like we find a way to gut this bastard."

Hiei's answering smirk was all the confirmation he needed for the fire demon's stance. Kurama hesitated, glancing at his mate. Inabi nodded her assent. Kouta moved to stand beside him.

"A dragon's weak spot is under their left arm through their armor scaled skin. Pierce there and it shoots straight through to their heart." Yusuke looked at Kouta approvingly.

Inabi stiffened rather obviously. She knew exactly why Kouta said as much, but still…it wasn't something someone just easily said without hesitation. She caught the sideways glance from Kurama and nodded just barely in confirmation. What Kouta had just released to their knowledge was how to not only kill the dragons but how to weaken and potentially destroy not only herself but also himself. A dragon demon with a dragon contract had a very close living contract with the dragons. If the dragon died, part of them died with it. She reached for his hand and Kurama took hers, squeezing it reassuringly. They turned toward what faced them.

"Hiei and Yusuke…" Kurama spoke slowly but surely. The two looked at him with their own version of curiosity. "You should both return to Human World."

"What? Hell no!"

"Hn."

"You both have pregnant mates at home. They need you."

"What about you?!"

"We have no young yet." Nabi answered with a bitter-sweet smile. "If any of us are to fail, it should be those of us which have not a family yet."

"I'll make sure Shizuru finds a way home, Urameshi." Kouta said without turning around. "And I'll do my damnedest to be sure she's alive."

Hiei turned and began walking away. In the direction they'd come from. "Don't get killed, fox. I can't promise not to kill them all off."

Kurama smirked. "Of course not."

Yusuke looked around and ground his teeth. "You ain't gonna budge are ya?"

"Unfortunately, no. Keiko would never forgive me if I allowed you to get hurt before your child is born."

"Fuck…" Running a hand over his gelled back hair, Yusuke glanced after Hiei. "I swear to god, if you die…any of you…I'll personally have Koenma drag your asses back to kick 'em myself."

Nabi chuckled. "We will be assured not to fail then."

Yusuke looked at each of them before cursing again. He jogged to catch up to the shorter demon already quite a distance from them.

"Was it really wise to send them away?" Nabi asked softly.

"Would you rather risk Keiko or Shiyuki to be without a mate? They are the most reckless in battle."

"Let's go. We've wasted too much time talking in any case." Kouta motioned for them to head out.

* * *

...

_Holy shit._

_Pardon my language but…um…what I just wrote wasn't entirely what I had planned but I really like it more in any case! Please let me know what you think! I wanted Shizuru to have a bit more bad-assery on her side. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting! Writer's block is a pain in the butt and life also has a bad habit of getting in the way!_

_In any case, here we are! Updated! Thanks to all your faithful reviews! Hope this lives up to your expectations!_

_Love, _

_**Erika Hearken**_


End file.
